L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse
by AsianRiceGirlx3
Summary: It's innevitable, you know that. Once I chose you, you were mine."His breath was hot against her neck, small beads of persperation forming on the area by his lips. "...H-hai" AiHime
1. Première Rencontre

L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse

**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

**CHAPTER ONE- Première Rencontre: Princesse Touchée par Indigo**

(FIRST ENCOUNTER: INDIGO TOUCHED PRINCESS)

Solitary.

That is the word that describes Orihime Inoue's current state. Ever since she had arrived, if you could call it that, to Las Noches that has been her only state. Orihime was not stupid, careless and scatter-brained at times, but she was an intelligent being. Most people made an assumption that her mind was filled with as much air as her breasts were in size. In addition, being an outcast and ridiculed since she was a young girl because of her hair color did not help her social image. She knew it was futile to have hope. As she lay on the floor, her fingertips dancing along the cold marble in patterns of different size circles, she goes through her stay here in her mind. Calculating. Counting. One could lose their sanity, stuck in a painfully bright white room with no way to tell how many days it has been. One minute could seem as long as an hour, a day could seem as long as a lifetime, only God knows how long Orihime was in that room, and he wasn't telling. She counted every moment until Ulquiorra had come and continued as soon as he left. She counted the seconds to the minutes, the minutes to the hours, and the hours to the days. Every moment was constantly counted. Numbers became her new language. She had an estimate that she was fed every five to six hours. She stood brushing her hakama and arms off. Quietly she spoke to herself; her voice seemed foreign, for after hours of not speaking she forgot how her voice sounded.

"Two minutes I assume." Her hair, which had grown quite long, swayed as she walked to her small chair beside her coffee table. She sat and counted, tapping her fingernails on the white marble. '_Five, four, three, two, one' _As the door swung open Orihime gave herself a mental pat on the back and a small smile graced her lips.

"Woman" Ulquiorra's cold monotone voice called out "Tonight you will not dine--" His emerald eyes slithered, scanning her now puzzled face. The 'O' shape of her mouth showing she was about to interject. As her mouth slowly closed, he continued. "Tonight you will not dine here. Aizen-sama has requested that you have a meal with him." Orihime's face twisted, her forehead creased and her mouth slowly turned downward. A look of confusion. "Have you something to say." This wasn't a question, no, anyone could see that he was stating the obvious. Pale gray eyes averted to the right looking at nothing in particular.

"No… Nothing at all Shiffer-san. Just when are we leaving?" Orihime quietly stood, her own womanlike grace complimenting such a simple move. As she walked towards Ulquiorra, her head bowed in respect. She knew exactly when they were leaving. It was now.

"Now. Follow me, I am not going to be the one who is to blame if we are late." His feet made a slight clacking sound as he walked through the open door, making no indication that he was going to stop. Orihime soon fell into step behind him. As expected Orihime had many ideas and questions as to why the lord of Las Noches had decided that out of all the days, nights, she had been here he chose this night to dine with her. '_What is it exactly that I did to peak his interest?' _Her contemplating was soon cut short as she almost bumped into the Vasto Lorde in front of her. They had stopped in front of a massive door. '_Well, time to find out…' _Ulquiorra opened the door and stepped aside, silently commanding her to go on. Picking up her feet she slowly treaded ahead. Trying to keep her body from falling over at her newfound qualms, she walked towards the table ahead. She would have laughed at the sick twisted psychological humor if she weren't so modest. The table ahead of her had four chairs, a clear sign that she had a choice of where she wanted to sit, but in actuality, she had no choice whatsoever. The lord himself however had found himself content in one of them. She decided as a game of her own to sit on the side right next to the lord. She bowed with all her womanly grace and gave a quiet "Aizen-dono" then seated herself.

A small smile graced her lips.

\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Aizen Sousuke was man of mystery, and so was this girl before him. She chose the seat closest to him when she could have sat at the seat farthest from his own. _'What a mystery indeed.' A smirk was clearly evident on his face as he scanned the human before him._ She had a certain natural beauty about her, and he did not mean the natural size of her breasts. Her eyes were an stunning grey color, and her hair was an eye-catching strawberry orange with a shine that caught in the moonlight. He had no real reason to call her for dinner this night, he was simply…how to put this, bored. This girl had always seemed afraid of him, and it was not surprising with his strength, yet now she seemed to have a newfound strength of her own. It definitely piqued something in him. His crimson tinted brown eyes lifted from the teacup in his hand to the girl's face right next to him.

"I am truly glad you have joined me for dinner, I honestly want to get to know you better…seeing as how you are my guest." Aizen set his teacup down on the saucer in front of him, getting a better look at Orihime. He of course didn't care in the least bit if she wanted to be here or not. He however did want to get to know her better, and Aizen Sousuke got what he want.

Orihime gradually got her senses back. She had trapped herself in her own little dimension of thought as her eyes scanned the shinigami's mahogany hair and his crimson-brown eyes. She wondered if he really needed the glasses he used in soul society. One more thought irked her continuously '_That strand of hair just _has _to be annoying, I mean how can he not stare at it?! It's always right smack in the middle of his eyes! Wait… what did he just say?' _Grey eyes blinked twice before they looked into the deep eyes of the man before them.

"I-I appreciate that you t-take a liking to me. Thank you f-for have- for having me for dinner." Orihime glanced back to the teacup in front of her and saw a unfamiliar image staring back. How long had it been since she had seen her own reflection. Her eyes had died, never to hold that once youthful life they had again. The once child-like round face she had has shaped into a more womanly figure. Her cheekbones had started to protrude out of her face giving her an older appearance, much to her dislike the once dimples she loved had disappeared for she had not smiled for what could have been ages. _'Sora always used to pinch my cheeks and say '_My pretty little sister…any man would be lucky to have you' _then he would pat my hair giving me that smile…the one I'll never see again…the one that has haunted my dreams for six years.'_ Orihime bit her lip and emptily watched the warm tea before her slosh around in the cup as she ever so slightly shook it. The man before her tilted his head slightly.

"Is something troubling you, my dear? Is this not to your liking?" Frankly, anyone could tell by the lazy drawl of his words and the tone he spoke that he didn't give a damn about what was the matter with her. He was just annoyed that she wasn't paying any attention and was lost in her own world.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing is the matter Aizen-dono…I just…just thought of something inconsequential… forgive me." Orihime had lifted her head to look at the now semi-interested man. His smile turned into a scrunched up frown and his perfectly symmetrical eyebrows creased a look of concentration as if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

The lord opened his plump lips and spoke, his perfect white teeth making an appearance now and then. "It is not 'nothing' if it is troubling you, my dear. There is no need to lie" He set his hand on top of her own, his lanky fingers covering hers fully. "Tell me what is wrong, will you?"

Orihime noticed that his hand was strangely warm, unlike her own, ever since she had arrived to Las Noches, she had been oddly cold. She had become used to it of course, but it was still strange to feel such warmth from the man in front of her. His hands, amazingly ,didn't feel calloused at all much to her surprise, seeing as how a taichou of the gotei thirteen has to use their hands everyday. Unless this man lotions his hands every moment, it would appear he rarely ever did any hard labor.

"I…I was just thinking of my older brother Sora… Like I said, it wasn't anything im-important." Bringing herself to look away from the handsome man before her, Orihime sub-consciously wrapped her free arm around herself as she stared back into the teacup in front of her. Finding a new interest in the substance.

"Do you miss him, Inoue-san?" Sousuke gave her hand a soft comforting squeeze. His tone could have been mistaken for actual consideration, yet the way this man was, everything he said were false lies and every expression were fake smiles. A mask that has cunningly hidden the true nature of the man it hides, though, for that moment it didn't.

"I…I do." Orihime's voice hid a sob deep inside her throat.

"He must be looking for you, isn't he?" His deep voice had a hint of concern, something unfamiliar to himself and anyone else that knows him personally which is a number that is limited to two people. The girl before him shook slightly her head softly bobbing up and down. As her shoulders began to shake, her resolve began to crumble.

"N-no. He isn't… " Sousuke began to tenderly stroke her hand and then he spoke in a tone so soft it surprised himself more than the girl before him.

"Inoue-san I am sure your brother is looking for you… what kind of brother wouldn't look for a beautiful sister like you?" Sousuke began to see the girl before him lift her head and look him straight in the eye. The words that came out of her mouth, the way she cringed when she said them, seemed as if they cut her lips as they left.

"A dead one." Orihime's eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked to the lords eyes. Her purple hued grey orbs screamed regret, self hatred, and sorrow. "My brother, my Sora is dead… and it's my fault." She tightened her grip on around her waist and suddenly found herself feeling sick to the pit of her stomach. As the lord of Las Noches looked pitifully at the girl before him, he felt an odd sense of…what was it guilt? No, what should he feel guilty for? Sadness? No, Sousuke Aizen felt no such pathetic human emotion. Apprehensive? Yes, that was it. He felt concerned for the human before him. How could such a small girl that he doesn't even know bother him in this way?

"My dear Inoue-san, forgive me. If I had known I wouldn't have pried, Im sorry to hear that your brother is dead. Have you no other family?" The Las Noches lord took his hand away from the girl and set it on top of her thin shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. The orange haired girl regained her composure as she took a long intake of breath. The slow outtake came out in quivers. She never would have thought about telling a complete stranger of her life yet somehow now she found herself blurting her whole life story to a man that probably won't even give a damn.

"My- my mother and my father… they didn't care about me or my brother! My- My father he was an alcoholic… my mother was never around and when she was, she beat us. Sora took me away when he turned eighteen…I was only three. We lived together for six year. The last time I had ever saw him alive he gave me my hair pins and--and the next day…he was hurt in a car accident. Later on he-he died in the Kurosaki Clinic. So, I live on my own…some family members help me with money issues. It's been six years… My big brother…my Sora, I saw him again, he was a hollow… Ichigo refused to purify him…Sora, being the great- the great brother he was he-he purified himself." Tears began to flow, the salty water broke through Orihime's willpower to keep them back. "I never stop dr-dreaming about him!" Orihime covered her face her hands clawing at her hair, her knuckles began to whiten a shade lighter than her already pale skin. The ex-shinigami captain abruptly stood and scared the girl before him as his chair screeched on the cold blue marble-tiles. He swiftly walked along the edge of the table and kneeled before her, looking into her frantic eyes.

"My dear Orihime," His deep godly voice startled the girl as he spoke with no other tone than care. "Forgive me, for I should have not have said something to make you speak of such a sensitive subject. It was highly rude of me, I meant not to make you cry." Tenderly, the lord removed the small hand clawing at her hair and placed a hand on the petal soft cheek of the girl before him. The hand that was removed reached up and covered the large hand of the shinigami, and fondly pressed down, enjoying the warmth his hand emitted. White porcelain skin had become coated with tears and a small line of spittle had fallen from Orihime's quivering lips and dried on her chin. The lord before her gathered the light maroon color napkin from her empty plate and quite delicately wiped the face of the princess.

"There, there, how do you feel? Are you ready to continue with dinner?" He felt a slight nod on his hand. The girl slowly, which the lord deduced was reluctance, let go of his hand and straightened herself. Aizen stood back up and delicately fell back into his chair making no sound but the scrape of cloth against stone.

"Now, I do hope you are hungry." He ended his statement with a smirk and gave a wink, a gesture that Orihime didn't know whether to fear or to feel comforted by.

"O-of course. It's been six hours…I-I uh mean that's what I've been counting…I-- I mean uh…" Orihime began to stutter and then slightly covered her newly flushed cheeks.

"Now, you make me feel like a horrible host. You mean to tell me that all the time in your room all you do is just count the days away?" The lord of Las Noches looked… honestly shocked, then again Sousuke Aizen was not an honest man.

"U-uh, sort….sort of," Her voice had suddenly dropped a few octaves. "But! Uh… I do other things… L-Like umm singing!" Orihime shot her hand up in a pointing motion then quickly snaked it back, surprised at her somewhat rude outburst in front of the man before her. The lord raised an eyebrow at her.

"Singing? My, I honestly never would have guess that." He smiled at her and took a sip of his tea before continuing. "I would love to hear you, if you would ever let me that is." Crimson tinted brown eyes slid over to the face of the girl. "I would be more than delighted." Orihime could do nothing but blush and give a slight nod. "Well, lets eat shall we?" Aizen gave a snap. Orihime narrowed her eyes slightly. _What is that going to do? Is food magically waltz through the door?! _As soon as the echo in the room had ended, four servants with trays on trolleys came…waltzing through. Orihime recognized one of the servants as her own, she was a small girl who's hollow mask was similar to that of Grimmjow's yet covered her whole lower face like Harribel's. It extended to her collarbone where it spiked out. The servants stopped their trolleys before the table. _Well, didn't expect that… _One by one, the hollows uncovered their trays and set them on the table. Aizen gave them a final nod and the left just as quickly as they came. Orihime was speechless as she looked before the newly covered table. She recognized a few of her favorite dishes such as Tsuke mono, Yakitori, and Takoyaki. In front of the lord she noticed was a medium size tofu miso soup and a bowl of Yakisoba.

"Wow." Was the only word that she could muster. The lord gave a hearty chuckle and nodded.

"Yes, well, I like many things and food is one of them" His sentence was finished with him taking a long sip of his tea. The girl began to pile mountainous and various items of food onto her plate and took a bite of what she believed to be udon noodles and boiled egg. She gave a satisfied moan, for it had been God knows how long she had been eating stale bread and bland potato soup as her regular meal. "I see you are enjoying your meal." Orihime turned a beautiful scarlet and meekly nodded. Aizen had a slight twinkle in is eyes and continued sipping his tea.

"It-it's delicious! Very, very delicious indeed." The princess gave a brilliant smile to the man before her. It honestly shocked the lord of Las Noches, for she had never smiled, at him at least. He set his teacup down and chuckled heartily.

"My dear, you do please me. The fact that you are smiling at me for the first time, means I did one thing right." The lord took a spoonful from his soup and quietly ate it smiling contently. It had to have been at least two hours before they both had finished their meals. Orihime was patting her stomach and smiling to herself, while Aizen was sitting back and sipping his somewhat never empty cup of tea. As the lord set his cup on the saucer, he swiftly stood and held out a hand to the girl sitting beside him. He spoke with a gentlemanly tone and nodded his head slightly. "As a true gentleman I wish to walk you to your room." Orihime looked to his hand and then in his eyes, she saw nothing to be afraid of and took his hand while she stood up.

"H-Hai, Aizen-dono." The lord guided her out the door and down the hall. Orihime noticed something was off, she could have sworn that Ulquiorra had brought her from the opposite direction. _Where are we going? _The lord could feel her confusion and smirked to himself. After a few twists and turns, they had reached a door with very intricate designs on the pure white doorway. This wasn't her door. This wasn't her hallway. What was Aizen doing?

"Welcome to your new room." He opened the door and tugged her along gently. The room itself was entirely beautiful. The paint job was a stark white, as was everything else in Hueco Mundo, but the furnishing was any and every tint of blue. The massive couch along the far wall was a light cyan with white pillows. "I hope it is to your liking." Orihime was stunned, this room was spectacular in many ways. And it was hers? It was hers! She was ecstatic, she had a completely new room. She even had a balcony! Orihime was so happy she ran to the large windowed doors and opened them. She almost fell over in her excitement. She found beauty in the white barren deathly empty desert before her. The bright moon shone down on the sand and illuminated Hueco Mundo. The princess leaned on the railing and breathed in, even if the air was dense and cold she found it to be light and perfect. Orihime heard the short clacks of Aizen's boots as he walked towards her. "I see you like the view." His voice was laced with amusement. Orihime nodded while the lord also leaned on the railing next to her. His arms quite uncharacteristically hanging over its edge. "I even find myself lost in thought for hours when I look out into the dessert landscape." He smiled contently as Orihime turned to look to the lord.

"I-I want to thank you…so- uh so…" She had no idea how it happened, why it happened, or how in the world she let it happen, but in that next moment she had found herself wrapping her arms around the waist of the lord. She would have pulled away if the lord hadn't wrapped his own arms around her and interlocked his hands behind her. "Thank you." She let go of the lord yet he didn't let go of her, he slid his hands down and set them on her waist. Orihime gazed up at the man before her, a questioning look on her face.

"I am overjoyed and you are most welcome." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Good night." With that, the lord let go of the now crimson girl and left. Orihime was paralyzed; the world had stopped for that one moment. She still felt the warmth on her lips. Her first kiss. Her FIRST kiss. It was taken by the man she would have never suspected in her life. A traitor. A liar. A MURDERER had taken her first kiss. Though despite all that, as she walked to her new white and azure queen size bed, took off her boots and crawled under the covers.

Some part deep down inside of her…wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

For once in her life Orihime didn't have a nightmare about her brother again, no, she dreamt of a king with mahogany hair, crimson-tinted eyes, and a devious smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Well, I have had this idea for quite a while yet I never typed it up until now :\ heh, heh my fault for being so lazy I guess. I have an idea where this story will go yet im not fully sure on how its going to get there… -scratches neck- heh heh. I may just leave it at this but im not sure. Anyway, I was happy to write this, Im in love with Aizen and Orihime is my second favorite female character (next to Harribel). Its one of my MANY favorite bleach pairings umm my third favorite (?) I think… lessee um AiGin, UlquHarri, GinRan, oh, its my fourth actually :D Heh heh, anyway if you read this I apreciate it very much, Thank you -sets platter of various cookies cupcakes and brownies out- Take a few if you please :D**

**Review if you want. :]**

**Arigatou 3 **


	2. In Secondo Luogo Incontro

**L'indigo a Embrasse La Princesse**

**Chapter Two: (In Secondo Luogo Incontro: Una Notte Infinita e un Giorno Mai D'inizio)**

**Second Encounter: An Endless Night and A Never Beginning DayAN:: Err, forewarning Gin may seem ooc he's a ****very**** complex character and I have a harder time writing him than Aizen**

**Yes, also…ano…there isn't going to be much orihime in this chapter or any really, mainly I wanted to focus on Aizen since I focused on Orihime more in the last… just wanted to even it all out. **

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

Confused.

Err, no…not confused. Maybe slightly dazed and momentarily baffled, yes, but confused is too strong a word to describe how he felt, for confused was something only a fool could feel, and Sousuke Aizen was **not** a fool. The Lord of Las Noches was currently laying back on his king size black silk covered bed; his arms spread lazily gripping both sides of the bed and legs crossed over each other. Anyone who saw the lord would have thought him to be quite…normal looking. He ruffled his messy bed-head hair and softly sighed.

"Nyeh, nyeh, Aizen taichou.~" A deep guttural groan threatened to escape from the Lord's lips as he saw in his peripheral vision a head of silver hair bounce in the moon's light.

"**Get out." **Candor wasn't something Aizen withheld in the morning, or whenever he woke up for that matter. He wasn't much of an early person (or a day person), that was one of the minor reasons as to why it was always night in Hueco Mundo. A scowl reached his flawless face as he recalled Momo having to wake him for captains meetings and being the oh-so-great fatherly Captain Aizen, an idol to all, no one would blame him for it if he ever arrived late to one. A puppy whine was heard thought the room, very much to the Lords displeasure and annoyance.

"Nyeh, why Aizen-taichou? Why do ya have to be so mean? All I did was sneak into your room, watch ya sleep, maybe eat some of your French Vanilla Truffles, but that's nothing bad, nyeh? C'mon, Aizen- taichou get up! We gotsta discuss your _game-plan~!" _Aizen could almost hear him italicize the word game plan. The Lord sat up; the hand that was in his hair covered now covered his crimson hued eyes.

"Must I repeat myself? I am not in the mood for your childish antics right now." Gin's small whimper reached the ex-taichou's ears, which caused him to peek through his fingers at the younger man. "What are you doing with those poster-boards and -- is that a doll--of me?" Oh, he was in for it now… he knew it too. He shouldn't have pried, it would have only led to one thing. **Gin mistaking Aizen's annoyance for interest. **

"Well, since ya were so kind to ask, I would be more than happy to--Aizen-taichou, uh why ya getting Kyoka Suigetsu out o' her sheath-- err, yes as I was saying I would be more than happy-- TOLEAVEANDRUNFORMYLIFEWHILESCREAMINGBLOODYMURDER!!" While wailing his arms and crying the Kitsune ran out of Aizen's room, clutching the poster-boards and Aizen doll to his chest. With the pest gone, the Lord re-sheathed Kyoka Suigetsu and slouched over, his wrists hung over the edge of his crossed legs. _This is the one place where no one should bother me and it most definitely _will not _be him. _After a natural crack or two from his back, the shinigami stood and walked to his maroon themed bathroom. A floor length mirror perfectly proportioned on the wall before the Lord showed what others saw. A mirror doesn't lie. It shows what you do or don't want to see, whether it's a shirt you hate or the very core of your soul, which no one understands. So, what exactly did other people see him as? A Lord. A Monster. A Master. A Traitor. A **GOD.** Though that girl, that human, he had no idea what she saw when she looked at him. It annoyed him more than it perplexed him. The water he had turned on during his little escapade to Thought-Land had filled to the brim of the sink, as he turned it off the Lord looked into his own eyes reflected in now stilling water. His eyes were something that intrigued his own self, not in an arrogant narcissistic way, but a in a way that confused him. Again, Sousuke Aizen, did not like being confused. Kyoka Siugetsu's irritated hiss brought him from his train of intricate thought.

'_**Oh, stop with this foolishness. That human is annoying me to the core. Will you stop thinking about her. Master, I understand fully that the girl is here to lure in the pathetic shinigami, but I see no reason as to why you bother with her. An example; the dinner. Did you have to invite her? No. Another example: her new room. She could have been fine in the room before. Are you even listening?'**_

As the Lord had finished washing his face and draining the crystalline water,--how there was water in Hueco Mundo…only he knew.--Aizen dried his face with a hand towel from the small silver rack beside him. His eyelids slid down to where it appeared as if he was still sleepy, it was a habit really, the Lord always had a lazy aura. She was acting so juvenile again. Smirking to himself the Lord combed his hair back. _**'I'm sorry, were you speaking to me? It appeared that you were but in actuality you were speaking **_at_** me, for us to be having a conversation I would **_**actually **_**have to have interest in what you are saying, yet all I heard was senseless babble and I had no concern whatsoever for that.' **_Kyoka Suigetsu gave another low hiss the words she spoke were laced with venom.

'_**Fine Sousuke, be that way, but when this comes back to bite you in the ass, do **_not _**say I didn't warn you.' **_The Lord, thoroughly annoyed now, ruffled his neatly combed hair back to its original bed head state and his perfect lips turned into a deep scowl.

'_Oh, how I despise vulgarity and profanity, Kyoka Suigetsu. Its so filthy and low class, and I assure you, you wont hear a word if it does.' _Deciding it would be best to take a shower, the lord stripped himself of his black yakuta. After turning the water on, Aizen walked back outside to get his everyday ensemble of clothes. Not bothering to re-put clothes on he swiftly walked outside towards his walk-in yet simple closet.

"So, Aizen-taichou, ya gonna listen to me anytime soon~?" Gin was sitting back on the older shinigami's bed, looking quite at home. Aizen didn't mind that Gin saw him in his current state, after all the male and female showering areas in each squads were used by everyone in the same gender--except the captains and lieutenants who had their own personal showers-- so he was used to being seen that way and the fact that they were both males. The Lord, now annoyed to the point of where he felt like holding the other shinigami over the edge of a very VERY tall tower--he was sure one of the Las Noches towers would suffice--by the his ankle, while every minute or so he would uncurl a finger, or hell maybe just drop him altogether, hung his clothes over his forearm and lazily looked at the Kitsune on the bed.

"Gin, my friend…how about this, I listen to you…" He saw his protégé's eyes light up and his smile widen ear to ear. The perfect opportunity. "I listen to you shut the door on your way out in the next two seconds or how about I listen to your body hit the floor after I cut of all your appendages one by one with a jagged knife and then carefully pull out your insides. I did study Kinesiology, you remember, right?" The Lord gave Gin a smile, not his usual smile of malice and not his illusionary smile he often gave to his so-called friends and fellow shinigami back in Sereitei, but a true genuine smile. A smile where his flawless white teeth were shining brilliantly, a smile that showed just how much he really enjoyed the thought of his previous idea. When his Gin's face went from complete happiness to utter horror Aizen laughed inwardly at his now rushing to the door protégé.

"Bai bai Aizen-taicho!" With the rushed slam of the door, Aizen walked back to his bathroom and shut the door behind him, one thought going through his mind. A thought that caused him to almost uncharacteristically bang his head on the wall.

'_This is going to be a ridiculously long night.'_

After the satisfying, soothing, and much needed shower, Aizen sat back in his infamous throne. After fixing--fidgeting with more or less-- a part of his hakama that wouldn't stop irking him for some unbeknownst reason, the Lord sat back and set his chin upon his bony knuckles.

"I'm ready to listen now." Short clacks of boots echoed throughout the dimly lit room, the sound of sandpaper against wood was followed shortly after. For all the years Aizen had reprimanded Gin about dragging his feet and how it was most unbecoming and against proper etiquette, he still hadn't listened. The younger man slunk in front of the Lord, his hands curled around shinso lazily.

"You're a very scary man Aizen-taichou." The Lords eyelids naturally began to slide down, covering his pupil partially. His smile turned into a tired lopsided smirk. After turning his body more to the hand that held his chin, he spoke with a lethargic tone. His Godly voice filling the deathly quiet room.

"Gin, are you going to speak of what you've been pestering me with or am I going to have a staring contest with you?" Gin looked around the room, his eyes squinting more than the usual. He huffed out, quite loudly, before shrugging and sittings seiza on the floor, wincing at the coldness hitting his ankles.

"Mm, you really need to get another chair in here…" After lack of response from the Lord before him, the Kitsune began to click his tongue softly and then he turned serious. Slanted eyelids opened fully, beautiful turquoise-cyan eyes almost glowing from even the small dim light in the room. "Taichou, I'm not one to speak out of my place, but I have a bad feeling about that girl. I think ya should leave her be until the shinigami come and then we all go on as planned…as **you **planned." Gin bowed his head for a moment, his silver hair catching the moonlight as it always did. Aizen could feel the concern radiating from the young one before him. He knew he was worried about the plan, he was always worried. The one before him was still a child in many ways, he looked to Aizen as a father, as a mentor, and as a friend. Smile as much as he may, the Lord knew that Gin was afraid, he was afraid of dying. Losing the very few he cared for also scared the Kitsune. _'To be born with nothing…and to die with nothing.' _Gin had said those words to him while they shared tea back in sereitei, a few years after Hirako Shinji and the others had been hollowfied and were taken to the human world by Kisuke Urahara.

**Flashback**

"_Ano, Aizen-fukutaichou… Could--"The small boy holding his tea in both hands looked down to the substance in the water, clearing his throat before he started again. "Could I speak to you about something personal?" Aizen wasn't going to lie to himself, that question honestly surprised him. The boy only spoke with no accent when he was serious or in the mornings when he woke up, he spoke gibberish then. Smiling, Lieutenant Aizen--glasses and all--set a hand on the boys head. _

"_Of course Gin. I will listen as long as you're willing to tell me." The boy still hadn't lifted his head but tilted it when the man set his hand on his head, a gesture that he was used to, and a gesture he was comforted by. The suns rays bounced off the saccharine substance in his cup. He swirled it around slightly, enjoying the swirls of light mix and blend. _

"_Arigatou, Aizen-fukutaichou." As Gin set his cup down on the small table between himself and began to fidget nervously. His hands grabbing and clawing at his hakama, his small lithe and bony fingers popping from squeezing so hard. After a long intake of breath and a shaky outtake, he began, his voice sounding small and weak. "I'm afraid, I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen. I don't want to die…I don't, I need to stay alive… So I can take care of Ran-chan. Like I promised…If I die, ill be alone… I'll have nothing. To be born with nothing….and to die with nothing. That frightens me more than anything… I don't want to end up like that." The boy looked up to his superior, finding him to not be smiling as usual but wearing an expression of sympathy. Gin never liked the thought of being pitied. He wanted to be the best, he proved himself well enough to not need such a degrading thing like pity. Though, the sympathy Aizen wore was not one of pity, but of understanding. Something deep stirred within his eyes, something that made the boy want to be just as he was, a man with such strength._

_A man who could save him from his fear._

**End Flashback**

Truth be told, even Aizen himself thought of how it would be if he were to ever perish. He came up with one idea that made him laugh masochistically. Kyoka Suigetsu laughed too. Oh, how cliché it would be if he were to perish trying to get to the King. Reaching the impossible. Just as how his soul was. Kyoka Suigetsu's meaning was Mirror Water, Flower Moon. A proverb that meant how impossible it was to grasp an object reflected in the water, just like the monkey and the moon…the monkey forever trying to scoop up the moon in his hands yet failing every time. He said to himself afterward how he wouldn't be the monkey, a fool blinded by his stupidity, unbeknownst to how futile its attempts were.

"Gin." Aizen quietly stood from his throne, the younger pale haired shinigami stood up before his master. "There is nothing to worry about. You trust me right?" Gin's eyes scrunched up to his normal squint and his lips spread ear to ear. His pristine white teeth glistened while he spoke.

"Nyeh, of course Aizen-taichou!~" The Kitsune waltzed out the door humming a cheery tune to himself. Finally alone and hoping that no one else would bother him, Sousuke Aizen slowly walked to the far wall, he needed to think things through. Swiping his hand sluggishly across a portion of the wall in front of him, a small screen popped out from the blinding white wall. Tapping his lanky fingers on four separate digits a well-sized section of the wall lifted to show a staircase leading to only a place where he knew of. It was a place where no one could bother him, not even Kyoka Suigetsu, who he was sure was ignoring him now. With his hands in his pockets the Lord climbed up the stairs the only sound heard were the clacks of his boots and the scrape of his coat against the wall. It was cliché but he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. After a few more steps the Lord of Las Noches walked into a fairly large sized room. Like everywhere the rooms' walls were white, of course, and the floor a dark blue marble. The lord walked to his couch, a very…how would you say…massive couch. At least enough to fit seven people laying down. He looked out to the barren landscape before him. The moon shining down on the sand, re-illuminating the fine grain as it did every moment. As the lord gracefully fell back onto the couch and spread his long body out, his forehead creased while his picture perfect lips turned down. He had one thing on his mind. One thing that he didn't understand. One thing that wiggled its way into his thoughts and wouldn't stop make him thinking of it.

**One thing.**

One thing that he fell asleep while thinking of.

One thing that the Lord dreamt of in his slumber on the couch.

One thing that had silky strawberry blonde hair, purple-hued grey eyes and a smile that somehow momentarily stunned him.

That one thing was a human.

A human.

A human that he wanted to understand.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: AHH don't shoot me please!! -bows- GOMENASAI! Gomen! gomen! It was horribly written I know! Aizen was OOC some parts but mostly because he was alone, and/or in front of Gin, and every person does have a normal side, right? So, I'm going to California this weekend so there won't be another update until Monday. I wanted to get this put up a.s.a.p so I could write the next chapter during my trip. **

**:D smart yes?…no?…I know…**

**AH! I hate writing Gin! I just can't, because I know nothing of his true personality so… and I needed him in this chapter to help get along with the whole Aizen ambitions **

**A side note: I'm honestly shocked! :O I never thought to get such outstanding reviews! **

**Thrior; I appreciated your review very much, it really made my day ;D**

**As did everyone else's**

**Arigatou!**

**Review if you please ;3 **


	3. Terzo Incontro

**L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse**

**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

**AN: Oh yes, ahem,**

**I don't own Bleach, I don't own the Koh-i-Noor either but damn it I want to!**

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\**

**Capitola Tre: Terzo Incontro: Bacio Monocromatico**

**.Chapter Three: Third Encounter: Monochrome Kiss.**

**

* * *

****  
Pain.**

Muffled groans could be heard throughout the silver moonlit room. A robust strawberry blonde haired girl writhed and clawed at the azure comforter caking the queen sized bed. Throwing the suffocating eiderdown off her, quite maliciously, the princess scowled as the poor defenseless thing flew to the other side of the bed. Once the she gradually sat up, small thin index fingers rose to the human's temple, pushing down and rubbing in a slow soothing circle pattern.

She had a headache.

She had a headache that **hurt**…very bad. Orihime was used to headaches, they were a normal thing. The princess got headaches from school, headaches from her friends, and now she got a headache from a Lord who she was currently venting her frustration on. _Owww…It hurts to think. _How the poor distressed girl came to obtain this headache was simple. She thought too hard. Now, what she thought about was far more complicated. She thought of the Lord who stole her first kiss. _He didn't really steal it, did he? I mean, I technically started it…or did I? Maybe he did it on impulse…or maybe he's just another one of those men! No…he doesn't seem like a Keigo or a Kon. Hmmm, OWWW!! _With a small whine the poor princess fell forward, her forehead settling on top of her calves. She was sweating profusely, the heavy comforter hadn't helped her either, and it was strange even in the cold dense air of Hueco Mundo. All she had done since she woke up was lie in her bed and think. Wonder where that got her? In a world of mental pain. Honestly, the Lord confused her so much. What was the point of their dinner? Was it really because he wanted to get to know her? Was it all just for his enjoyment? Was he just bored? _Oh, no more thinking! _Orihime abruptly sat up. Bad mistake. She wailed and squeezed her face, hoping to focus the pain somewhere else while saying a calming mantra in her head over and over. Her tiny voiced came out in a whisper that seemed groggy and pained, much like how she felt.

"Maybe its best if I took a shower." Yes, that would work. A satisfying lukewarm shower, just to calm her down and rid her of the dreaded headache. Carefully and quite unhurriedly, the Princess slipped out of bed almost to fall back down into it. She had almost tripped over her own shoes… A soft shuffling sound was heard throughout the room as Orihime collected her regular garments and went to the oddly black themed bathroom. Shutting the door quietly, as to not disturb her almost calming mind, Orihime turned the faucet and softly sighed.

**Damn, it hurt.**

**

* * *

**

The flawless Lord of Las Noches woke up with a start, only to be greeted by a familiar beautiful young face as he sat up. He squinted, not out of impulse from just waking up but from what he saw, he saw before him the human that he dreamt of. A scowl overcame the handsome Lords face. She had gone too far. The Lord glared as the princess came closer, her silk hair swaying from side to side and her stunning eyes practically radiating in the moonlight. She was smiling, a devious gorgeous smile, as she looked him in the eyes. She didn't miss a beat as her hand found a way on his knee while the other resided on his tanned cheek. Her small elegant hand slid up his leg, carnally ghosting over the white fabric beneath her seemingly skilled fingers. The other hand delicately traced his lips, tender soft petal fingers going over every bump and dip his lips had. Giving a low guttural growl from deep within his chest the Lord slapped her hand away, quite harshly.

"You have gone far enough." The princess looked shocked; she had no idea what she did wrong. "This is by far the most juvenile thing you've done." The lord stood up and glared down at the small girl, his eyes burning with disgust. Her shoulders shook, and her head dipped, soft strands of strawberry blonde hair spilling over her shoulder. It was quiet at first, but he heard it, the sound of laughter. After a moment a cackle filled the room, bouncing off the walls and amplifying the horrid sound.

"Oh, that was priceless, Master!" The Princess before the Lord disappeared with a shatter. Kyoka Suigetsu's laughter overflowed in Aizen's mind. _**"Your face! HAHA! Oh, I know what you dreamt of~"**_

The Lord's scowl and glare deepened from his disgust. The silent treatment also seemed juvenile but, he refused to talk to such a child. Without giving it a second thought the Lord left his semi-private chamber, intent on only one thing.

**Tea time.**

* * *

The Princess' shower was perfect. Her headache was gone and she felt rejuvenated. The lukewarm water helped relax her tense muscles and rid her of the dreaded headache. She had just finished brushing the last of her hair when she heard a brief knock at her door. Strange, she never heard a knock, and since she had been to busy with her painful thinking she had lost count of time and didn't know when she was to be fed. She was sort of scared, having no idea as to who was at her door in a place like this…it could be the boogeyman! Yes, Orihime Inoue still feared the boogey man. It was a strange fear that Chizuru often used to find ways to get Orihime to miraculously hug her, none of which schemes worked. With a shaky voice the Princess gave a muted 'come in.', as she clutched the towel she used to dry her hair with to her chest. The door opened with a quiet creak and out stepped a familiar ebony haired man. Orihime gave a loud sigh of relief, causing the emerald-eyed espada to tilt his head somewhat. The Princess was quite confused, he never knocked, he slammed the door open with a flick of his wrist, told her to eat, then left ,yes but never knocked. She found the routine somewhat comforting and homey, something she looked forward to, just for some human interaction--if he could be called human. Softly shutting the door behind himself the nihilistic espada bowed before her, his monotone voice breaking the silence.

"Inoue-san." Oh, how shocked she was now. Never, never had he called her by her name before, let alone bow to her. He returned to his normal well-mannered state, his jade green eyes emptily staring at the Princess. He was expecting her to say something. What could she say? What should she say? The espada was acting so strange to her. Coming out of her bewilderment the human set the towel on her lap and looked over the ebony haired warrior.

"Shiffer-san?" Tension was filling the room, both of them could feel it too. Quietly clearing his throat the Espada made a gesture with his hand to the door and bowed once more, again startling the Princess.

"Aizen-sama has requested afternoon tea with you." Wait. What? Why did he say it like that? Surely she misheard him. The Princess shook her head, out of habit from not understanding the situation and stood slowly, still keeping a watchful eye on the Espada. She still thought something was wrong with him.

"Hai." With that one simple word Orihime fell into step behind the Espada. Or…she would have, Ulquiorra had started to walk but seeing that she wasn't next to him he paused. The process happened once more before the human understood what he was silently saying. Together, the Princess and her escort walked in silence down the white barren halls.

Her mind was spinning and she felt another headache coming on.

'_Oww'_

_

* * *

_

He was delighted, a sensation he never felt before, he had been maliciously and semi-entertained, yet never a feeling like that. He never had anything to be happy about, Sousuke Aizen never cared for things that could get in his way. Seeing the small human enter through the door and quietly shuffle her way to the table he was currently sitting at, he smiled to himself and removed the white porcelain cup away from his lips. She looked confused, it was such a gorgeous expression, he loved to baffle people, he loved the way their eyes widened and their mouths were agape, like when Momo and Toshiro had found out who he really was. How much fun he had in that moment. Orihime sat across from the Lord and gave a meek 'Aizen-dono.' bowing her head in respect. The Lord set the cup in his hand down onto the saucer before him, curious to her actions. The girl kept her head down, not daring to look at the him. Hmm, it was quite annoying, not knowing how she felt, he was an excellent reader at body language, yet the only feeling he could get from her with her head down was impassiveness, which was nothing. He decided the silence had gone on long enough and softly cleared his throat before speaking, the deep melody of his voice reverberating throughout the large room.

"I'm most delighted that you came. If it is alright with you, I would like to ask…a question in the personal field." With a soft clink the Lord set an object on the marble table. Orihime couldn't see what it was yet she knew it was small enough to fit in the lord's palm. The Lord saw the petite girl nod, not giving any other type of response caused him to frown slightly. It also caused him to reach across the table and cup her chin in his well defined hand then proceed to lift her head up while giving her a somewhat sad puppy dog look he usually saved for Loly and Melony. " It's quite ill-mannered to not look at the person who is speaking to you." He saw her eyes darting away slightly, trying to escape. Hmm. "Is something the matter?" The feeling of her cheek's soft skin against his palm when she shook her head was slightly…pleasurable. "Orihime," He waited until she looked back to him. "Did you not hear what I previously stated?" Her lip was hurting. The princess had been biting it ever since she sat down. She had to bite down harder when the Lords hand reached her face. The warmth his hand produced was too much, she was so close to pressing it down more like she had before. He let go of her, much to the princess' disappointment and caused her head to fall limp once more. "I see." The soft scrape of the object being removed from the table reached her ears and caused her to slowly lift her head. She wanted to know what the Lord had, curiosity is a natural thing, and her curiosity was growing. Soft dainty hands shakily reached out and wrapped around the tea cup in front of the Princess. She didn't know why she was so scared, or maybe it wasn't that she was scared, and more that she was embarrassed. She had never been kissed before and to be sitting before the man who had kissed her…was, yes, awkward and embarrassing. The princess who couldn't think of any thing to say almost yelped when she felt her coat being unzipped from her neck down to collarbone, almost opening it completely. Soft skillful hands ghosted over the hollow of her bare neck before she felt a small cold object fall upon it. She looked back, tilting her head as far as the stone throne would let her, behind the seat was the Lord of Las Noches. He was smiling, his teeth glinting from the light of the candles on the wall. Reaching up, the Lord caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. All she could do was gape at him, it was exactly what he wanted, she was confused and shocked. That wonderful expression on her made it, and her, all the more magnificent. He was savoring her gorgeous appearance at the moment. The Princess had no idea what was going on, she didn't even know he stood up, let alone put something around her neck! He couldn't fathom his strange delight, seeing her look down and gasp at the necklace. It was beautiful and stunning every facet was glowing brightly. Words couldn't describe how she instantly fell in love with the diamond. Words couldn't describe how the Lord he felt when he saw her tenderly touch the gift and then proceed to smile at him as he seated himself. She had never received a gift to match the necklace's caliber. In honesty she never really received gifts, sure she got small presents from friends on her birthdays and on Christmas, but the most memorable thing she ever got was her hairpins. She didn't know why the Lord would ever give her something like this, it was so beautiful, and it looked like it cost a lot of money. The princess still couldn't say anything, all she did was smile like a school girl--which she still is--. "I see you like it." He set his chin on his knuckles staring intently at the girl before him. Amusement dancing in his crimson tinted brown eyes. "Its called the Koh-i-Noor, it means Mountain of Light. It was originated in India, Golconda to be precise." She had heard that name of the diamond before, in her world studies class. It was supposed to be set in the, what was it, the Imperial State Crown and that was supposed to be in the Tower of London. So, was what he was saying real? "Ah, I know what you are thinking, that stone is the real Koh-I-Noor, but Shh." His lanky finger laid upon his upturned lips for a moment before he continued. "There is said to be a curse to it as well, I find it quite ironic. It is carved in Hindi 'He who owns this diamond will own the world, but will also know all its misfortunes. Only God, or a woman, can wear it with impunity.' It is allegedly worth £ 1,379,950,505,390.23 or 209.186752 trillion yen." The princess' eyes widened to the point of where her eyebrows reached her hairline. The Lord chuckled at her expression. How beautiful she looked now. "Haha, beautiful." She tilted her head slightly, unsure of what she heard the lord say.

"I-I don't know how to thank you Aizen-sama…" The Lord did nothing but stare at her and smile. It was sort of unnerving, not knowing what he was thinking. "A-arigatou, honto ni arigatou gozaimasu" She bowed her head again, this done out of respect. This time she did hear the Lord stand and she knew he did it on purpose, he wanted her to look up and she complied. The Lord was holding his lanky hand out to her, she took it somewhat gingerly. He smiled down at her, his crimson-tinted eyes glowing. She didn't expect it, yet it didn't surprise her. His lips were warm, like they were before, and they were soft, a feeling she barely got to notice before. His hands were soft and tender as one cupped her womanly cheek and the other ghosted over the base of her neck giving butterfly touches with the tips of his fingers. The Princess' hand found a way to the Lords neck, then began to tenderly thread through his mahogany hair. The other was laid upon his chest feeling his heartbeat. It was slow and soothing, something she never expected from the Lord. Then again, the Lord did things she never expected. The kiss was simple, yet it stopped the Princess' heart like it had before. He was the first to pull away much to her disappointment. Cupping her petal soft cheek in his hand the Lord smiled once again, then she could of sworn she heard him murmur 'beautiful' once more. He gave her one more fleeting kiss, his lips barely brushing hers. It was so cruel and taunting, she was close to pulling him back, though she didn't because the Lord was already walking away.

"I am glad you joined me for tea. I am sorry it was cut short, but I have some personal matters to deal with. I shall see you soon. Ulquiorra will be in shortly to see you to your room. Goodnight mio bellissimo principessa." With that the Lord She didn't know what he said but he said it sweetly. His voice echoed into her mind. She was beginning to enjoy the Lord's melodic deep voice. When she first arrived, it had sprouted a newfound terror inside her. His voice was one that demanded respect, which he most definitely got. Though when he spoke to her, he never raised his voice, the Lord's voice was soft but firm. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how his hushed voice calmed her frantic nerves during their dinner. It was like his voice was a soft lullaby. It was strange and off, a man of his stature should be cold, malicious, and condescending, which he was but what was the point of playing Mr. Nice? Maybe after a century or so, the habit still sticks with oneself. Even with her intellectual prominence, Orihime still couldn't understand why the Lord had so much interest in her. Honestly, it might not have been fun, but she would have been happy if the last meeting they had had was when he showed her the Hogyouku. Maybe not happy, but content, if the Lord hadn't decided he was so interested in her, Orihime's poor mind wouldn't go through such turmoil. The Princess' hand slowly reached her face, the tingling sensation of where his lips were, was maddening, the warmth she so desperately wanted to feel again kept lingering on her skin. Orihime then suddenly covered her face and shook her head. She was acting stupid again, thinking that the Lord really had feelings for her, he was a cold and impassionate man. He betrayed the ones who called him a fellow Taichou and the ones who looked up to him. Like it was ever possible for him to feel such an emotion like…love. Her thoughts ceased, her movement halted, that word paralyzed her. She hadn't even noticed the cuatro espada enter the room. Hearing him call her name caused her to jump and then exhale quite loudly. She nervously chuckled at herself, embarrassed that the apathetic espada saw her in the state she was. His emerald eyes slightly widened when her arms fell limp and exposed the gorgeous diamond around her neck. He regained his composure and bowed before the Princess, once again much to her discomfort.

"I am here to see you to your room, Inoue-sama." This time it was her purple hued grey eyes that widened. Sama? That was slightly unnerving, she was a captive, not one who any power over the Lords servants. She barely had any power of the remote in her own home, hard to comprehend since she lives alone. The Princess slowly came back to reality and mentally began to chant a mantra telling herself that the ebony haired espada had said san and that she heard wrong. She gave a nervous and somewhat scared smile to the man before her, then proceeded to walk with him out the grand room and down the somewhat now homey white walls. She remembered something while looking at her necklace, The Lord never did ask her that question. Upon reaching her room, Orihime thanked her escort and when he left, quite ungracefully, fell. Her face connected with the soft pillow of her couch, she needed the comfort of her 26" x 26" European Square. Her head was spinning as she softly pet the diamond around her neck with her finger. Everything was happening at an alarming rate, it was quite scary for the young teen. Slowly she fell asleep, one hand clasped around the stone given to her by the Lord whom confused her to an extent unfathomable, and the other over her heart, which was in great uncertainty.

Her dream consisted of one thing only, and because of that one thing she was beginning to believe…

She was beginning to believe that…

**She loved it**.

* * *

**AN: Err, yes,…I give you permission to hit me, just not the face please. The slight delay was mostly my fault for falling asleep during the drive home so I was a page late. Heh, yeah…**

**Yes Orihime is starting to feel that horrible--I mean wonderful sensation called Love. **

**Muahaha---sorry. **

**Oh, yes! Ha-ha Aizen did steal a one of a kind jewel to give to his Princess! But shh, they don't know its gone. My brother came up with the idea. He originally came up with the Hope Diamond but that seemed a little too off, mostly because its curse made ME a little wary. And I am the one who laughs at horror movies!**

**Oh yeah, those were the real estimated prices of the Koh-i-Noor **

_£ 1,379,950,505,390.23 is about 2.24559346 __**trillion **__US$_

**Yeah, be happy Orihime…**

**Ahem, anyway… umm, not much else to say but…**

**Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!!!!**

**:D**

**Review if you please.~**


	4. Capitolul patru

**L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse**

**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

**Capitolul patru: Argento Fox' Gioco di s Ed IL Re Es Sedotto**

**.Chapter Four: Fourth Encounter: Silver Fox's Game and the King Is Seduced**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did I would be the number 1 person at the top of every Yakuza/Mobster/Hit-man/Gangster's hit-list for the things that would happen…._

**This chapter is mainly for comic relief you could say**

* * *

Faint clacks were heard throughout the dark halls of Las Noches. The echoed noise cutting the thick silence like a searing hot knife through butter. Soft scrapes were heard following after, the long drags of the sound ceased then continued once more after each clack. Las Noches was an eerily quiet domain, surprising even with so many powerful beings inhabiting it. Even with the quiet atmosphere, it was still a very hostile dimension, Hueco Mundo, hollows fought to reach their full power, creatures killing one another out of spite and desire to live, not very homey. However, despite it all Ichimaru Gin still found the medieval castle to be quite welcoming. He liked his new residence it had a certain aura. Though it was probably the empty blood curdling bone chilling eerie aura, he liked it and was used to it. Blood and death were just two more elements that were all around him. Death was a glorious act, thinking of the so many infinite ways to kill was a pastime of the fox. Blood was something that was a natural wonder, but a nuisance to clean. He hated when the blood had already coagulated, the clumps were squishy and felt weird between the fingers. Although the way it shined from the moonlight made it all the more beautiful. It was such a magnificent color, red, he was awed beyond comprehension by it. The way it made a rose look beautiful by giving it its glorious color, it was so very picturesque. The way it made a woman look stunning in her brand new designer dress. The way the color covered a perfectly mutilated body was a glorious spectacle. The color was such a majestic one. He had no doubts about that.

The wall was a water freezing degree but it didn't stop the defected shinigami from dragging his hand across it as he walked, his spidery fingers weaving and creating different patterns. His neatly trimmed fingernails slightly grazed the colorless wall as he came to a stop before the large door. He had no intention of doing anything bad, bad as in his definition of it. Knocking wasn't in his nature but it would be rude to walk in on a woman. Tapping his bony knuckles on the door in the Shave and A Haircut tune pattern, he waited , and after a moment he heard a timid 'Come in' from the other side.

"Ohayou Orihime-chan." He started while opening the door and slinking his lithe body through the small gap. He shut the door with a small flick of the wrist and saw the orange haired girl sitting at her desk in the far corner. "Whatcha doing?" He didn't bother to wait for a response and swiftly glided over to where the Princess sat.

Orihime couldn't say she was afraid of Gin, but she wasn't exactly _comfortable _in his company. He had a different personality every time he came to see her. He made her laugh sometimes, other times he would somewhat frighten and confuse her. Once, she asked him why he came to see her, she didn't expect a straight answer--she learned not to a while after speaking too him-- but he told her quite frankly that she reminded him of a friend. She had a clue from witnessing the scene on Sogyoku Hill that it was a certain boisterous and wavy strawberry blonde haired shinigami. Orihime could tell somewhat from that his greeting today that he was in his happy go lucky mood. She was quite glad he came to see her, she needed someone to take her mind away from the Lord, whom she hoped not to think of for a while. Setting the brush back in the inkpot and looking up to the smiling silver haired man, Orihime herself smiled softly.

"I decided I should brush up on my calligraphy, I was always lacking in some areas and with all my--err, free time I thought it would be a nice thing to do." Orihime closed her notebook and set it in a drawer when she saw the Kitsune's hand tap her desk. He gave a brief nod and sat himself upon the edge where her notebook was.

"Ah, that's good, best to keep up on yer studies, yes?" The Princess just merely nodded her head and then leaned her elbow on the desk, setting her face on her palm. "Aizen-san's a calligraphy…major ya could say, he taught classes in the Academy." Through thick eyelashes the Fox saw the Princess' eyes divert to the side for a millisecond before she covered it up by nodding in her hand. "Anyway, how ya like your new room?" The Princess pursed her lips somewhat before looking around.

"It is very much past my standards. It's an excellent room. I am very grateful." She ended her statement with a smile directed at the shinigami. The Fox just pet the teens head and gave a nod. His silver hair glinting from the moon's glorious light.

"Ah, its nice ta see yer ivories Orihime-chan. Now, I need yer help, can yer scatillogical self help me with something." He knew she wouldn't say no. He knew she couldn't say no, but still the fox gave her a cutesy pout and a small whine. This caused the Princess to giggle softly under her breath at his seemingly desperate way of asking. He took that as a yes and began to unfold his devious plan. "S'alright, I need you to "distract" _someone_…" Orihime instantly had a gut feeling that the Fox was going somewhere terrible with this. She knew she was going to regret this in the end, but he wouldn't let her take the blame, it was the one thing she came to like about the man, he was a true gentleman on the inside. "Now I know what yer thinking…and yes it is who ya think it is, but hear me out Orihime-chan. This'll benefit us both!" Now that caught the girl's interest.

"Hmm. How so Ichimaru-sama?" Her brain was ticking, slowly but surely. She tilted her head with slight curiosity, mild annoyance, and pure boredom. The man before her just chuckled and pet her head once more.

"Ah, now that's the spirit lil Hime-chan.~"

Gin was no where to be found. That was a bad thing, a very bad thing, only to be led to more bad things. Aizen Sousuke was not new to Ichimaru Gin's pranks and inside jokes, but he could tell this was going to be too much. The Lord sighed inwardly as he lifted the porcelain cup to his lips and took a small sip of his Jasmine tea. He knew about Gin's frequent visits to his woven Princess, but it was a little unnerving to have seen him walking down the halls with his arm around her shoulder and his normal smile wider than usual. The Lord of Las Noches leaned himself more to the right and set the cup down upon the saucer before him. His eyes were devoid of any interest, he hated meetings… even though HE was the one to call them.

Starrk, as usual, was asleep on the table with his arms stretched out, almost touching Zommari. Some spittle was beginning to pool next to his snoring face. The Lord didn't really mind if he was asleep or not it made no difference battle wise to the himself and the Primero, but his snore was quite annoying.

Barragan was being unusually quiet, his arms folded and his head bowed almost as if he were sleeping, but the movement of his mouth suggested he was busy talking to himself. This made the Lord quirk an eyebrow at him.

Harribel made no movement except when she would switch which leg covered which. The tanned woman gave a small sigh every minute or so, her fingers tapping on her arm. Aizen honestly wondered why she was given a tea… it was like some sick joke, but when he thought about it…he did chuckle under his breath.

Ulquiorra just sat there, rigid as a stone with his eyes closed. Once and a while he would open his emerald eyes and let them slither around the table, glaring at everyone--besides Aizen-- and then proceed to go back to his previous state. The Lord sometimes felt that he could see through the lids of his eyes.

Nnoitora was leaning back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head. The quinta espada gave a glance to Harribel and then proceeded to snigger to himself. The lecherous bastard already took out his previous tercero, he'd be damned to Aizen's and Harribel's wrath if he dared to try again.

Grimmjow had been tapping his foot on the legs of his chair which created an awful clicking sound. One glance from the Lord shut the blue haired panther up. He then began to wave his index finger in random patterns, or were they random? The Lord had finally come to the conclusion that he was spelling letters in the air. After watching for a moment Aizen swore he saw an A-an S-another S then an H an O then a L and finally an E… The Lord sent a dark aura filled glare to the sexta.

Zommari was leaned back, probably trying to keep away from Starrk's lanky arms. He looked as if he were in a deep state of mind. The shinigami quite frankly found his sétimo to be odd, just plain odd.

Szayel, flamboyant Szayel, was leaning on the table and smiling to himself, probably thinking of the inhumane things he would be doing when he got back to his lab. Once every few moments he would run gloved fingers through his pink hair. Aizen just looked at the octavo over his tea, he had a question in the back of his mind, a question that was somewhere along the lines of Szayel being a pansexual.

Aaroniero…just sat there. The Lord had no comment about the masked espada.

Yammy too, he just sat there but with an idiotic look upon his face. Not that unusual for him. It was strange to Aizen how Yammy could be the strongest and weakest of his espada.

Then it suddenly occurred to the Lord. ALL of his Espada were strange… Some days he felt like he was the only sane one in Hueco Mundo. After this meeting he was quite sure of it too.

* * *

She couldn't close her mouth. The shock was too much. She swore that a hollow could blast through her wall and she wouldn't even notice. Hell, **ICHIGO **could blast through the wall and she would pay no heed! This person in front of her honestly expected her to do something such as that?!

"Y'know Orihime-chan, a fly could make a nice home out o' yer mouth if ya keep it open." Said Orihime-chan just kept on gaping, her mouth twitching like a beached fish. The man before her couldn't do anything but what was in his nature. He just sat there and smiled… After a moment the girl did something she didn't expect to do, it wasn't in her nature at all but…. She reached up and grabbed the collar of the man before her and shook vigorously. His head becoming one with the wall.

"Baka!" Orihime just kept shaking, she hadn't expressed an emotion like this since she was a small girl. The princess was always a kind hearted being, she never got mad, she never blamed anyone, she was the most selfless person anyone knew. Though during these moments you could throw all that out. The poor victimized Kitsune had let out choked breath and tried to pull the girls hands away from his neck. He didn't want to use his full strength, it would've been a shame if he hurt her. A shame for him anyway. Aizen would probably rip him a new one, a loss for him. Orihime wouldn't want to talk to him, another loss for him. Then in the end, he'd have no one who would -on their own- hold up a conversation with him, which was yet another loss. Everything bad happened to him…

"Or-Orihime-chan, things need to breath." Like the waves of an ocean, the Princess did something unexpected, she threw her arms around the waist of the man she was just strangling. Gin was thoroughly confused now. _The hell? Is she bipolar? _Like his Lord he was a master in psychology. He understood body language almost perfectly, but this little one before him was one he didn't understand. The Kitsune couldn't begin to comprehend in the least what his Lord saw in this girl.

"Gomenasai Ichimaru-sama!" Orihime's orange hair was flailing wildly as she shook her head. "Forgive me please, I didn't mean to harm you, I-I just w-was so--surprised!" The buxom teen began wailing her arms around, rambling nonsense about how she didn't mean it, he could have sworn she said something about bean-paste. It was a sight to see really, her shun-shun rikka were laughing with joy, of course with the exception of Tsubaki. They hadn't seen her like this since she was back in school. Their wielder still held the child-like personality somewhere in her heart, and they had been missing it for far too long.

"So ya know what to do?" Returning back to his smiling face, the silver haired fox gave an odd-feeling thumbs up. The girl before him did nothing but sadly nod her head, keeping her gaze down to the ground. "An' ya know ta trust yer best friend Gin." Another sad nod from the girl. "Good." He gently set his hands on the small of her back and began pushing her out the door. "Good luck~!" He made sure that she was walking before shutting the door. She realized one thing after stepping down the hall for a moment, he was in HER room. Nevertheless Orihime began trudging herself down the hall repeating the twists and turns the Kitsune told her to walk down.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

A knock on the meeting hall's doors caused the Lord to glare into his tea, if the substance were living it would probably be curling into a ball from his intense gaze. Hopefully it wasn't one of his "beloved" Espada. He had just finished his meeting a few minutes ago and quite frankly, he didn't like any of his espada. Sure the Lord could stand to be around them he just was not to keen on the idea of it, they were just more pawns to control. Pawns that got annoying. Of course he was quite proud of them, he did create them after all, with the exception of Grimmjow and Arrroniero. With a frown on his face and his tea in his hand the Lord gave a short "come in." He heard the meeting hall doors creak open and then shut. The beings reiatsu was small, as if they were hiding it or they were afraid, he figured it was just some arrancar here to bring him his tea. The soft clacks of boots echoed throughout the empty room. Slowly and carefully did this person tread. The Lord hadn't felt like focusing his power on trying to figure out who this mystery creature was but when he felt a slight pulse did he figure out who it was exactly.

" Aizen-sama?" Her timid voice was shaky. He felt her stop behind his chair, she was hesitant but she took another step and stopped right next to the seat of the Lord. Her hair was disheveled , she had probably been running her hand through it on her walk here. She had her hands over her heart, a posture she had held when she first arrived to Las Noches. He liked that posture, it made her seem as if she was confused and frightened, it made her all the more beautiful to him. He was surprised, The Lord honestly didn't expect her to waltz into his meeting room. Though the Lord didn't show it, he was also somewhat happy a smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. Placing the tea he held next to the saucer, he gracefully stood up, the soft scrapes of his coat were the only warning she had. Before she knew it his hand was placed upon her petal cheek and the other between her shoulder blades.

"What a pleasant surprise _Liebe_." His breath was hot against her, the slight brushing from his tender lips was more than enough to make her slightly roll forward on the balls of her feet just to feel them more. His bang tickled her nose, making her wiggle it. The Lord chuckled at how his princess' face looked. He pulled her slightly closer, her flat stomach fitting perfectly between the Lords hips. He was taunting her, she knew it but it didn't bother her in the least at the current moment. All she was concerned with was trying to feel the warmth she was yearning for. Her hands slid up his chest, delicately, hesitantly. His chest was firm, she could feel the toned muscles through his clothes. Orihime lightly grazed the exposed skin in the V cut of his robe. His tanned skin was soft, it felt like silk against her. The princess' hand moved up farther until it was at his neck, she let her thumb ghost over his Adam's apple then proceed to wrap around his nape and thread her fingers through his gorgeous mahogany hair. A small guttural growl came from the Lord as she slightly dragged her nails on his scalp. In return he pulled her closer to him, their lips millimeters away from one another. He was going to make her take the next step, she knew exactly what he was planning, he wanted her to beg for him to close the distance instead. The Princess had no problem with doing so either. Crimson-brown eyes were locked in a ever-lasting gaze with purple hued grey orbs. Her eyes held a glassy sheen to them, her breath was labored. She was gorgeous in his eyes. Seeing his Princess in this state made her all the more magnificent. She tightened her grip on his nape as he towered over her, moving ever-the-more closer by moving his leg forward past hers. He knew she couldn't take it anymore, anticipation was slowly eating at her patience. She closed the distance, her lips pressed roughly against his. It wasn't like others they shared, it wasn't kind or reserved. It was rough and demanding. He overpowered her and she had no choice but to give in to his demands. Slowly, enticingly, did he run his tongue across her bottom lip. He was being a gentleman and asking for her permission, which she kindly gave him his answer. Like she expected he dominated her mouth, his tongue explored every inch, leaving nothing unclaimed. Their breath was running short, well hers was to be precise, so he pulled back for her. His Princess softly gasped for air while he smiled down at her. How beautiful she was. His hand fell from her cheek and landed on her hip, his thumb pressing down in a circle pattern. It was strange how she fit perfectly in his lithe frame. His hand practically melded with the shape of her hipbone.

She really was his Princess.

* * *

Coughing softly into his fist the man looked at what was thrown to his feet. It was a magazine, **Hueco Mundo Weekly **to be precisely. On the cover in bold black letters was "**AIZEN-SAMA IN LOVE?!" **If one looked closer, below that they would see in smaller black letters "**A Scandal In Las Noches!! Who is This Mystery Woman?!" **And when one would look down more they would see a fairly large blown up size of Aizen and Orihime entangled in the kiss they shared in the meeting room. The man nudged the paper with his foot and turned the page. He would have sniggered at the paper if the man who was the main feature wasn't drilling holes through him with his eyes. Turning the page once more, there was half of a vertical picture of the one on the cover. As the man slightly nudged the center of the magazine and moved the flap that popped out to the side outwards, did he figure out it was a centerfold. Of course he already knew it was a centerfold and so did the man before him, it didn't dilute the humor when he saw it.

"Care to explain." His Lord wasn't asking him, no, he was telling the silver haired man to explain. Feeling a slight chill going down his spine the silver haired man rubbed his neck and shrugged slightly. He huffed out a puff of air and clicked his tongue as well, the tense atmosphere was suffocating him.

"Ah, we~ll, it looks like you and Orihime--"

"I _know _what it looks like. I definitely know what it looks like Gin, but would you care to explain why this magazine was in the hands of Wonderweiss and every other being in Las Noches? Hmm Gin?" The Lord leaned forward in his chair, his head supported by his arms which were resting on his knees. His teeth were shining from the light of the moon and his lips were set in a malicious smile. "I cant hear you." The Kitsune sniffed slightly and coughed once more into his hand. Was it getting hotter or was it just him?

"Ya got me beat Aizen-Taichou, I dun know where they all got 'em. Maybe Tousen knows something." The Lord rolled his eyes and the dark aura that surrounded him grew larger by the second.

"Really? Tousen, I would have never come to that conclusion! Why thank you Gin! What would I ever do without you?" The Lord leaned back into his chair and tapped his fingers against the arms. "I am just filled with such _joy_!"

"Aw, thank ya Aizen-Taichou! I love ya too!" The Lord just kept smiling at him. His crimson eyes flashing dangerously, daring Gin to say one more thing. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yes Gin, it is."

* * *

**AN: Heh, heh… yeah…**

**IM GETTING A KITTY! Yeah, my grandparents take care of stray cats and one got Preggo and had her kittens a few months ago and I finally convinced my Dad to let me have one!! Im naming him Gin. Yes Gin, because he is the little devil of the litter and cause hes white with silver-grey streaks down his head to his neck. He is so cute, I love him!**

**Anyways my dads birthday is this Sunday and im broke… but I will figure something out! :O**

**Hopefully…**

**Ah, yes This chapter was brought to you by the letter N!**

**As in NEVER…**

**Never Trust Gin**

**Never take pictures of Aizen and Orihime**

**Never post them in a magazine**

**NEVER make a centerfold with them**

**NEVER hand them to everyone in Las Noches…especially the poor autistic boy!**

**cough cough…coughcoughcoughcough… is it bad when you get jealous of a character while you're writing them?**

**I thought so…**

**Well, **

**Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!!!!**

**Review if you please.~  
**So, I decided to add up a preview of the next chapter :o Yosh!

* * *

**Kapitel Funf: Funfte Begegnung: Wird de Bindung von sieben Herzen ruinert?**

.Chapter Five: Fifth Encounter: Is The Binding of Seven Hearts Ruined?.

"So they have arrived." Lips scraped the edge of a porcelain cup as they turned upwards. "I was beginning to think they've forgotten." A small sound echoed throughout the room as the figure set their tea upon a small marble table. "Now, Hueco Mundo wont be as quiet." Sousuke Aizen gracefully stood up from his couch and glided across the stone floor to the door. His crimson-brown eyes slid back to the luminescent sands of the Hollow World in one last fleeting glance. Letting a small chuckle escape from his smiling lips, the Lord left his observatory.

The fun was finally beginning.

* * *


	5. Kapitel Fünf

L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse

**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

* * *

**Kapitel Fünf: Fünfte Begegnung: Wird die Bindung von sieben Herzen ruiniert? (yosh, I am obsessed with Germany now…)**

**.Chapter Five: Fifth Encounter: Is the Binding of Seven Hearts Ruined?.**

**I don't own Bleach…because Santa Claus hates me and wont give me a Christmas present…T.T**

God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of his own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of any of the other players, to being involved in an obscure and complex version of poker in a pitch dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time.

_--Terry Pratchett_

* * *

"So they have arrived." Lips scraped the edge of a porcelain cup as they turned upwards. "I was beginning to think they've forgotten." A small sound echoed throughout the empty room as the figure set their tea upon a small marble table. "Now, Hueco Mundo won't be as quiet." Sousuke Aizen gracefully stood up from his couch and glided across the stone floor to the door. His crimson-brown eyes slid back to the luminescent sands of the Hollow World in one last fleeting glance. Letting a small chuckle escape from his smiling lips, the Lord left his observatory.

The fun was finally beginning.

* * *

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Her face fell into shaking hands. Strawberry-blonde hair spilling over tremulous shoulders. The sob hidden deep within the back of her was constricting her like an anaconda, forcing her to cry out. Salty tears fell through slim fingers and crashed onto the blue marble floor below. Orihime Inoue's sobs grew louder and she slid from the couch down to the floor onto her knees. The tremors her body produced caused her to lean forward and set her forehead upon the cold floor below.

Ichigo Kurosaki had finally tried to infiltrate Hueco Mundo.

* * *

An echoing creak sliced through the deathly calm silence. The light pouring into the meeting hall as ten figures swiftly walked to their chairs.

"Looks like we have intruders."

"Intruders?"

"Apparently, the 22nd underground passageway was destroyed."

"The 22nd one? That's rather far from here."

"Too bad." Gloved hands fell upon the marble table to help the speaker sit, they sighed with disinterest and leaned forward. "It would have been more interesting if they'd snuck into the Hougyoku's room instead."

A screeching whoop filled the air as a lithe eye-patched man sat back into his chair, his lanky arms folding behind his head. "This'll be killer!"

Slapping his hand down on the table the man with his eyes half open sat back into his chair and gave a small yawn before glaring at everyone. "Quiet down. I'm tired as hell, don't be so noisy." The other nine seemed to comply as the remaining five standing sat quietly. No one bothered to look at each other, each one of them fixed on their thoughts. Faint clacks were heard as three shadows grew smaller as they came closer.

"Good morning, my dear Espada." Ten heads turned to look at the speaker. "We're under attack." He was smiling despite the current situation. "But let us have some tea first."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo , Ishida Uryuu , and Yasutora "Chad" Sado felt like they had been running for hours on a treadmill, going so fast yet going nowhere at the same time. Their breaths were getting shorter as each one of them became more tired with each passing moment.

"It's good to have a clear view of where were going and all but man, it's far away!" Ichigo's eyebrows knit closer, either he was seeing things or… this 'Las Noches' wasn't getting any closer.

Chad gave an agreeing nod in agreement with his orange haired friend.

"We can see it. We'll make it eventually." _At the rate we're going we should be there in a few hours…this place feels so strange. _

"That's right." Ichigo let himself relax and keep in pace with his friends as he ran. Even though they had exchanged words of hope, it still didn't diminish his gut feeling that there was something wrong with this place called 'Hueco Mundo' His scowl deepened as he rubbed his eyes. _It feels like that castle is getting smaller… what the hell is going on?! _"It doesn't feel like we're getting any closer!" Uryuu Ishida turned his head towards the strawberry.

"It just means we're far away from it. You just said so yourself!" The Strawberry had spit out a 'che' and his thin eyebrow's crease deepened.

"Yeah, true…but…" _Damn it…. _Honey eyes watered as some sand flew into them, the stinging was intense and caused the strawberry to falter in his sprint. "Jeez!" the Quincy threw the strawberry a deadly glare.

"What is it now?!" He didn't have time this idiotic shinigami to act stupid. The words Ice-ringer spoke of ran through his head. Like a song on repeat, going on and on yet you can't change it. He couldn't forget how much respect and honor his words were laced with. How much adoration and admiration were in his eyes.

* * *

"_You think you're to be feared?" As Ice-ringer lay on the ground he called out to the human who he had been defeated by. Making him look back at the fallen arrancar. "That's big talk, Quincy."_ _The masked man began to sit up and lock eyes with the human before him. "Unfortunately, you've got things all wrong. Aizen-sama fears _nothing_. That's why we bow before him. For us, a man afraid of nothing shines like the moon before us." As the room he once was guardian to collapsed, Ice-ringer closed his eyes and bowed his head._

"_That man is…"_

* * *

The Strawberry took offense and sheepishly looked away mumbling to himself "Relax, I was just going to say that this is taking a long time. Don't get so angry!" His bespectacled friend rolled his deep navy blue eyes and his frown deepened.

"Just deal with it and run. We don't know when an enemy might attack us." Agile fingers reached up and pushed metal frames further up the bridge of the Quincy's nose. "Try to stay focused!" The orange haired teen beside him scowled and almost stopped running completely to turn and face the one who he fought beside.

"Y'know you've been acting pretty high and mighty since we got here."

"That's not true." Keeping his head straight, trying to focus on his destination that seemed so far yet so close all at once, the raven haired teen furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm just being cautious." This caused the Strawberry-blonde alongside him to roll his amber eyes and look away.

"Yeah, yeah." With that the argument had ended. Both of the humans were set on one thing and that was saving Orihime.

* * *

"Everyone has received their tea now, yes?" The Lords deep regal voice reverberated throughout the mass hall. His dark eyes bore deep into the Espada before him, each one of them looking to their master. "Now, please listen carefully while you drink." Crimson-brown eyes slid to the side, looking to one of the men behind the grand chair. "Kaname, the project if you would be so kind."

"Hai." The sound of metal scraping against metal echoed throughout the large hall and a whirring erupted from within the table. A blue beam shot out from the hole that had appeared in the middle of the long slab of marble, its bright glow causing the Primero Espada to squint and block his face with his hand. Thirteen pairs of eyes watched as three figure ran inside of the hologram. One was wearing the clothes of a shinigami and wielded a Zanpakuto as long as his body, the other wore strange white clothing and had raven hair slit down the middle framing his pale face, and the last was a strangely muscular and tall dark-skinned human with regular clothes of a normal teen.

"There are three intruders: Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora and Kurosaki Ichigo." It struck something in the Sexta Espada, causing his cyan eyes to eyes widen and his thin eyebrows to crease deeply. Smiling behind the cup of his tea, the Lord didn't miss the expression the Sexta put on. Each one of the Espada took the Lords moment of silence to take in their enemies.

"They're…" Aaroniero's deep voice cut through the silence. "the enemies?" He turned his masked face to his Lord as his higher pitched voice finished his sentence. Barragan rolled his eye towards hologram once more, taking in the picture. His gruff, aged voice rang out in a hiss.

"What's this? When you said we were under attack, I was curious as to whom our enemy was." The man to his left, with the pink hair and honey eyes, also glanced once more to the holographic video.

"They're a bunch of whippersnappers!" The Octavo fixed his glasses and his lips widened. "Not very exciting at all."

"You are not to underestimate them in any way." A 'clink' resonated as the Lord set his tea upon the saucer before him. "They were once labeled 'Ryoka'" His smile widened as he recalled the days in Soul Society. "Just the four of them broke into Soul Society and fought on par with the Gotei Thirteen." He caught Zommari's attention, making the dark-skinned man to turn his head and give a questioning look to his Lord.

"Four? One of them is missing." His daisy-center colored eyes squinted. "Where is the fourth?" Aizen Sousuke merely leaned forward with his plump lips set wide in a deliciously evil smirk.

"It was Inoue Orihime." A long sigh of disappointment and boredom rang out, the high pitched sound piercing everyone's ears.

"Aw, So they came to save their friend. Why not let 'em, even though they look weak as hell?" Nnoitora rolled his eye and tilted his head back, focusing on the ceiling before he heard the Tercero's annoyed voice scold him.

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Huh?"

"You deaf fool. Aizen-sama told us not to underestimate them." Her jade eyes burned with annoyance with as she looked the man before her up and down with distaste.

"I didn't mean it like that." He glared at the stupid woman who bothered to argue with him. You afraid?" Harribel almost made a lunge for the man if it wasn't for the mutter she heard from her lover. (**I went there :o**)

"Baka." The Primero rolled his eyes and yawned .

"What was that, **Kike**?!" The Quinta espada turned to the Primero, he was ready to-in his own words- beat the living shit outta him.

"_What_?! I told you. I. Am. Not. Jewish!!" Starrk's rieatsu flared dangerously, as did Nnoitora's. The two were ready to jump up and start the brawl they--mostly Nnoitora--had been waiting to finish. As they were ready to push their chairs back, a hand that slapped onto the table caused them to stop and glance to the Sexta, who was now walking away.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?" Tousen's austere voice rang out as the Sexta walked up to him. The Panther rolled his eyes and merely shrugged.

"I'm going to kill them. It's common knowledge that you have to exterminate bugs as soon as they start infesting your home."

"Aizen-sama has not given such an order. Return to your seat." The Espada glared at the defected shinigami. His lips turning into a deep scowl of disgust.

"I'm going to crush them for your 'precious' Aizen-sama!" The room fell silent and the air grew heavy, causing the other Espada to look to their fellow comrade at the stairs.

"Grimmjow." His Lords voice seemed to boom throughout the massive meeting hall. The Sexta turned around to face the Lord, or the back of his throne really.

"I appreciate your intentions, but I am not finished speaking yet. Could you return to your seat, please?" Grimmjow gave no reply, he just kept staring at his Lords throne. "Well?" Still, the Sexta gave no reply, only kept staring, it was almost as if he _couldn't _say anything, like the Espada was frozen. Aizen Sousuke gave a malicious smile, one the Espadas knew to well. "I didn't hear your answer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

It was immense. It was immeasurable in power. It was **painful. **The Lords rieatsu rained upon the Sexta like the waves of the ocean on the sands of the beach, and it was **all **focused on **him. **The air was being sucked out of him, choking and constricting him like a Boa, his knees buckled and soon he fell to the cold marble floor. He was hunched over, the pressure was too much, and it was drawing the life out of him. It was over as quickly as it began, the Lord was sipping his tea as if nothing had happened, his usual smile in place and his crimson hued orbs focused ahead. Grimmjow crawled away and tried to regain the breath he needed so desperately. He knew everyone's eyes were fixated on **him**. Each one of them judging him, their empty eyes boring into him.

"Good, I'm glad you understand." As he sat up, Aizen smiled at his subordinates. "Members of my dear Espada, as you can see there are three enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there is no need to make a commotion, either. Everyone, return to your rooms and act as if everything were _normal_. There is no need to be _insolent_ or impatient. Just sit and wait for them to come to us. And don't be afraid."

The Lord raised his slender hand in a welcoming motion. His eyes practically glowing.

"Regardless of the situation, as long as you stand by, me…there is no enemy capable of defeating us."

Perfectly kept eyebrows narrowed, and gorgeous lips widened.

* * *

"You IDIOT!!" Fine silver grains flew into the boys open mouth causing him to crawl over on his hands and knees and cough, much like a cat hacking up a hairball. "If you hadn't broken my concentration! We wouldn't have been pummeled by a mountain of sand!!" Closing his thin fingers together and scooping a hefty handful of sand the orange haired shinigami threw the grains at the Quincy.

"Don't go blaming me!! You should've studied more on how to control it!!" Despite having glasses a few lucky grains of sand got into the navy blue eyes of the Quincy. Almost throwing his glasses off the poor teen started to rub his eyes furiously, yelling random obscenities in the process.

"Uh, guys…" Both teary eyed teens turned to their dark skinned friend sitting on the 'wood' log. "What is that?!" In the distance, coming closer at a very high speed, was a gigantic worm-like thing. The shinigami jumped up, his hand on Zangetsu and his eyes narrowed. There was something in a green cloak, from what he could tell, it was small and was yelling quite loud. It looked like a child!

"Is that a human?!" All three of them began to sprint towards the child in danger. "Hold on!"

He mentally cursed himself.  
There was one other person he was making hold on.  
One other person who was waiting for far too long.

One other person who was beyond saving.

* * *

It scared her.

The feeling of the soft grip on her arm and being pulled up into familiar warmth. She had been crying for probably more than two hours as she was kneeled upon the floor with her face covered and her head bowed. It had also scared her when two arms wrapped around her waist and the feeling of one's hot breath on her temple.

"Nani ga arimashita ka, _Liebe_?_" _The deep melodic voice of the Lord in her ear scared her as well, only for a moment though, she soon felt the strange tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach she grew to be fond of. Petite hands fell from the Princess' face. Her grey eyes, red and puffy from continuous crying, glanced over to the Lord's confused face. His thin eyebrows were curved upwards and his dazzling lips twisted to the side.

"A-Aizen-s-sama…" Her voice was cracked and sore. Tear stains were dried on her rosy cheeks, the salty substance shining from the light. "G-Gomenasai…" Her head fell from the shame of the Lord finding her in such a position. "Boku wa…b-boku wa--" Her sentence was cut short by an index finger set upon her lips. His lips were against her ear as he whispered,

"Shh, _Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit zu entschuldigen_." Sliding his lithe finger down and cupping her chin, he pulled her face up, his lips millimeters from hers. Her knees were shaking, so the Lord gently pulled her down onto the couch. Letting her set his head upon his chest. His hand reached up and ran through her silk hair, threading it delicately. "You've going through a great ordeal. It's time for you to rest, _Liebe_." Slowly she nodded, her soft hair tickling the exposed part of his chest. "Alright." Carefully, he picked up the girl on his lap carrying her bridal style towards her bed. Delicately he set her down. "Goodnight." He began to pull away and would have been by the door if not for hold on his hand. Letting his eyes slither down, he saw the girl's slim hand wrapped around his, a silent plea for him not to go. He brought her soft hand to his lips and kissed her bony knuckles softly. He laid beside her, watching her curl her body and set her head on his arm, her hand on top of his. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, the feeling of her body melting with his was pleasant. The Lord's lips tenderly kissed her neck and slowly slid up to her ear, his melodic voice calming her nerves. _"Ich liebe dich, ehrlich gesagt ... Bitte haben Sie Verständnis ... Ich werde nicht verlieren Sie ... Sie werden sehen, bald genug." _Her breathing slowed and her mouth parted slightly. He could hear the small breaths of air she took, she made a small humming sound with every exhale, the Lord found it quite cute. Carefully pulling her closer, as to not wake her, the Lord tucked her head under his chin. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand unconsciously tightening around his as she gave a soft sigh.

He would tell her the truth, eventually. He would tell her that her friends couldn't save her. He would tell her that everyone she knew would no longer exist, not in their world or the next.

He would tell her that he loved her.  
And…

He would finally break her down.

* * *

**AN: Muaha-cough cough--… excuse me, I'm a little sore in the throat… EBIL AIZEN…VERY EBIL AIZEN.**

**HOW DARE HE?!**

**Hmm, this chapter … yeah… **

**Woo, go angst! *is shot* Gomenasai…**

**I don't really know what to say except…**

**SPOILER!!**

**I love the new Bleach arc!!! All the true forms of the Zanpakuto are awesome…**

**I LOVE Sogyo no Kotowari!! The twins are my downright favorite!!! SO CUTE!!**

**And Senbonzakura**

**And Zabimaru….**

**And Suzumibachi**

**Sode no Shirayuki is beautiful**

**Hyorinmaru is the sex…:D**

**Tobiume is cute!!**

**Katen no Kyokutso is gorgeous**

**Haineko is a bi--brat… and she is pretty--much like Rangiku**

**WOOHOO, REBELING ZANPAKUTO!!!!**

**Ahem, yes translations **

**Liebe****: German for "Love"**

**Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit zu entschuldigen**_**: **_**German for "There is no need to apologize."**

**Ich liebe dich, ehrlich gesagt ... Bitte haben Sie Verständnis ... Ich werde nicht verlieren Sie ... Sie werden sehen, bald genug****: German for "I love you, honestly ... Please understand ... I will not lose you ... You will see soon enough."**

**Also, "Kike" is racist for term for a Jewish person, Starrk is not Jewish… he's atheist… or not… do they even have a religion?!**

**Oh, I know that there's only five people (Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji) coming to rescue Orihime, Orihime herself making six, but I included Tatsuki in the count  
Just to clear up any confusion with the title.**

**Anyway….**

**Danke Schön!**

**Review if you please.~**


	6. Kapitel Sechs

**L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse**

**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

**I do not own bleach…not even a little bit…this makes me sad…**

**

* * *

****Kapitel Sechs: Sechstes Treffen: Vom Himmeln, Von den Sternen, und Von sogar noch höher **

**.Chapter Six: Sixth Encounter: From the heavens, From the stars, and from even higher.**

**-Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_"To the celestial and my soul's idol, the most beautified Ophelia, Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." ~Hamlet_

**

* * *

_Her Awakening:_**

**Strange**…

Eyelids fluttered open before instantly closing shut, the sudden light blinded the grey eyes they shield. Wait…light? Groggily, the eyelids opened once more, but just barely. The light wasn't its usual silver, it was a bright yellow, and it shined through the windows like diamonds. After blinking twice for good measure the eyelids let grey orbs see the glowing room before them. For a moment, Orihime Inoue believed she was back home, in her small futon and sleeping in her favorite pink shirt and navy blue sweatpants covered with her nice warm blankets. Though, in the back of her mind she knew she was dreaming. In reality she was in a dark, empty, death filled desolate world. Caught like fly stuck to flypaper waiting for a slow, lonely death.

Yet she closed her eyes once more and thought that maybe she could savor this dream for one last fleeting moment before having to wake up to the fact that her beloved Ichigo was going to die because of her.

* * *

_His Awakening _

**Odd…**

This wasn't the bed Sousuke Aizen slept in… No, it was too soft and the covers were to heavy. He opened his crimson eyes to find a blinding light greeting him like a smack to the face. That was…peculiar. Last thing he recalled was that Hueco Mundo had no sun… Another thing he recalled was where he usually slept, which was in a room that was not this one and in a bed that was **not** this one. Also he didn't sleep with something in his arms. Although… there was that one time in his days at the academy, but that was highly irrelevant. He would have looked down if he could have, but there was something blocking him from doing so, like a soft head of hair, and under that, the face of a beautiful sleeping teen. After pondering for a moment the Lord began to recall the events of last night. His Princess had been crying profusely over the fact that her shining knight in armor--shinigami with a sword-- would most likely end up being eradicated due to her actions, and Sousuke Aizen being the great, loving, and caring man he is, decided to pay a visit and comfort her. She stirred beneath him, her hands pulled his arm to her chest and he heard her mumble, in the softest of voices, incoherent nonsense. It caused his lips to turn upwards, but that was a quickly killed happiness as he heard his Princess mumble once more. Her words causing him to scowl with distaste and annoyance.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Jealousy was a foreign feeling to the Lord. He had no reason to be jealous of anyone, everyone was a pawn, a replaceable pawn, albeit some were more important like his Rook, Gin, and his Bishop, Tousen. His scowl slowly was replaced with a malicious smirk, one that was known throughout Hueco Mundo as a bad sign. With a plan in his head and a smile on his lips the Lord bent down and let his mouth find its way to the teens soft, delicate neck. He gave it the most tender of kisses and chuckled deep in his throat. With that his head fell back onto the pillow next to his Princess'. He closed his eyes and slowly let sleep consume him.

Aizen Sousuke would make sure that the name she so softly uttered would never come out from her lips again.

* * *

_Their Awakening _

**What?…**

Orihime Inoue's eyes opened once more, not only to be greeted by a blinding light but by a quite familiar face as well. The silver hair, the squinted eyes, devilishly handsome dimples, and the smile from ear to ear, all seemed to blend together as the perfect image of **fear**.

"Good morning to you, Hime-chan!~"

And that's when it happened…

The orange light enclosed the bleeding nose in a fluorescent warm case. Its previous hemorrhaging had stopped quite considerably but was still drizzling nonetheless. Perfect lips were stained with the dried crimson liquid, yet the owner was still smiling, albeit the smile was strained.

"Gomenasai, Aizen-dono…Gomenasai…" The Princess' head was bowed in shame as her Shun-Shun Rikka worked their powers on healing the red stained nose. It would be an easier fix if it were a part of the body that didn't suffer from such blood loss when broken. Aizen Sousuke was currently sitting, quite languidly, on the floor of Orihime's bathroom with a stained towel in his hand and two cotton balls up his nostrils.

"No need to apologize, Orihime-chan. I hold no ill-will towards you, however that is of the contradictory when it comes to you…Gin." His voice sounded…off, it was of a higher octave and had a awkward tone to it. His words and scowl were taken quite half-heartedly from the silver haired shinigami because of this. It caused him to cover his mouth with his sleeve and turn away for a moment, his shoulders shaking in the process.

"Ah, Aizen-Taichou.. I didn't mean to go an' scare the lass." The Kitsune giggled like a schoolboy. "She does have a hard head don't she?" Rolling his hand on his wrist in a bored manner the younger shinigami drawled on. "I mean, you would know." He cowered behind the doorframe as his Lord's eyes flashed threateningly. "Kowaii…" An odd wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the last time his Lord looked at him like that. Ye~ap…not a very fun day for Ichimaru Gin.

"Gomenasai…Its my fault really… I shouldn't be such a scaredy-cat… I'm so stupid…I-" A warm hand cupping her chin silenced the Princess' words of regret. The Lord gave her a stern yet comforting look that both calmed her and made her quiver.

"Now, there is no need for words of that sort. As I said, I harbor no ill-will…to you." The Princess looked up at the Lord in wonder. Then she quickly looked back down, her shield wavering. Quickly she pulled one hand back and covered her mouth.

"Is something the matter?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Orihime…" The Princess looked up once more, hand over her mouth with her cheeks puffed out and a beautiful rosy red color tint painting her profile. Her eyebrows were creased and tears were forming at the edges of her purple hued ashen eyes.

"Oh, bully! Look at that Aizen-Taichou, ya broke her." The Lord took his eyes away from the girl before him and looked to the Kitsune with a look of disbelief and annoyance. He then proceeded to simply point at his nose. "Oh yeah~ She broke you." Crimson-brown eyes did a full rotation and then locked onto the shaking teen before him. Her shield was flickering as her tremors increased.

"Orihime?" She couldn't hold it in anymore. It was just bubbling inside her, threatening to burst any moment. She couldn't look at him, it hurt too much. "Orihime~" He needed to stop talking…his voice…she couldn't take it. "Orihime, look at me."

And look at him she did.

All the while laughing her head off. She tumbled over in a fit of giggles, during which she pointed at the Lords face. Her words coming out with each consecutive snicker. "Go-gomen-a-sai! Ai-Aizen-do-no! Hah! It-its just…your face! And your voice!" Her arm curled around her waist as her sides began to hurt. The silver fox in the doorway also joined the human as a fit of chuckles over came him.

"Now that ya point it out, ya do look pretty funny Aizen-sama." The Lord glowered at the floor-length silver plated mirror. His bottom lip threatened to jut out at his seemingly pathetic state. He never got injured, no one could ever land a hit on him unless he let them. This is **not** how God should look.

"Hn. I guess I do look…amusing…Heh." He gave a chuckle and a warm smile to the Princess. Her laugh was music to him, the harmonious sound of her soprano voice like tinkling bells in his ears. It was frustrating trying to figure out what this child did to him. Such emotions he had never felt before. Had no reason to feel before.

This girl…what is she?

* * *

"Aizen-Taichou…." He tilted his head to the left. "Aizen-Taichou…" He tilted his head to the right. "Aizen-Taichou~" This was getting annoying. "Aizen-Taichou!" Said Aizen-Taichou turned his head to look at the silver fox.

"Is there something you need so much that you resort to yelling at me?" The Lord's eyebrows were furrowed and his skilled fingers were rubbing his temples. Crimson-brown eyes scanned over the frowning Gin.

"Gomen, but ya were spacing out over there. Ya feelin nauseous from your blood loss?" In a flash the younger shinigami had his thin hand placed upon the Lords creased forehead. "Ya feel warm." With one sweep of his hand and a sigh from his lips, Aizen swatted the Kitsune's hand away.

"I am perfectly fine, Gin. I always feel warm." He stood up from his throne and treaded across his barren room to the railing. As The Lord scanned the fluorescent sands before him, he called over his silver haired companion with a wave of his hand. "I think its time, Gin. Everything is far too boring for my tastes." Gin leaned over the railing and hung by his waist like a little kid trying to pet the animals at the Zoo. He swung his hands side to side letting them scrape across the thin poles of the railing. His lips were pursed and his eyes were open and devoid of any emotion.

"…Well, I-- will support Aizen-Taichou with anything he desires." He nodded his head and swung up to stand face to face with his Lord. Bright turquoise eyes meeting crimson. "Yeah." Aizen Sousuke set his hand upon his subordinates head, a gesture done many times before.

"Let the fun begin, yes?"

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

"Pardon me?" She looked the thin and pale man before her up and down. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her head tilted to the side.

"Aizen-sama requests that I take Inoue-sama to the Espada meeting." Emerald eyes stared emptily at the woman before him a hint of annoyance laced into his words. "If Inoue-sama is ready, we should leave at the current moment."

"O-of course!" Jumping up and brushing away the wrinkles in her clothing, the Princess jogged across her room to where the melancholic espada stood. "Let's go. Shall we?" Ulquiorra nodded and closed the door behind himself as the walked down the candle-lit halls of Las Noches.

* * *

Aizen looked to the doors as they opened when Ulquiorra had requested entrance. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arm extended, waiting for Orihime. Her womanly-grace complimented her simple walk down the stairs as if she were a model on a runway. He couldn't help but smile at the face of confusion and fear she held. She took his arm quiet hastily, as if he were her shield from all the strange people.

"Ah, Orihime, its time that you meet the Espada. Please excuse my sudden asking of your time without notifying you, but I couldn't help myself." Orihime stayed close to the Lord as they walked to the head of the table. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, and his arms encircled around her waist. As he interlocked his hands and set them upon the teens hip, he looked over the Espada, Nnoitora and Grimmjow especially, silently warning them that she was his. "My dear Espada, as you are already mostly aware of, we have a guest." Ten pairs of tired, annoyed, curious, empty, lecherous, feral, canary , sadistic, confused, and bored eyes looked the human up and down. "If you would please stand and introduce yourselves." Aizen's crimson eyes slunk over to his Primero. Making the yawning man stand and scratch his head.

"Primero Espada, Starrk, it's nice to meet you…even though I could be sleeping right now..." The grey eyed man sat back down, unashamedly ignoring the crease in Aizen's forehead. Barragan grumbled to himself as he stood up.

"Segunda Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn." He quickly sat back down and leaned back, he looked quite annoyed. Harribel pushed herself up quietly and looked at Orihime with a glint in her eye.

"Tres Espada, Tia Harribel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Inoue-sama." She gave a short nod and gracefully sat back into her chair. Ulquiorra stood up next, his monotone voice holding some foreign emotion to it.

"Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Milady Inoue-sama, it is a pleasure." His ebony hair fell over his shoulder as he gave a respectful bow at the waist. He slowly sat back down into his chair and closed his eyes. Orihime gave him a soft smile, even though she knew he couldn't see it. Her smile was quickly washed away as the man with the eye patch stood. He gave her a wicked smile and licked his lips.

"Yo! Quinta Espada, Nnoitora Juruga at your services." With another lick of his lips he flopped back down. Orihime didn't take to well to his offer of his 'services' and Aizen took quick notice. He gave her a comforting stroke on her hip with his hand and smiled at her when she turned to face him. He narrowed his eyebrows when he saw Grimmjow making no sign that he was gong to stand. When crimson met cyan, the latter gave a scoff and grudgingly stood up.

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques….Hey." The panther's agile hands were shoved into the pockets of his hakama as he fell ungracefully into his chair. Next a dark skinned man sitting beside Barragan stood.

"Septima Espada, Zommari Leroux, Pleased to make your acquaintance." He seemed sort of…nice. Orihime definitely liked him more than Nnoitora, but she couldn't get passed how his eyes seemed to bore into her. The next man to stand up was a thin, tanned, and had oddly colored pink hair. His amber eyes, just a shade lighter than Ichigo's, were practically glowing as he looked her up and down.

"Octavo Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, Please come by my lab, I would just love to get a closer look at you--I mean, get to know you better." He beat Nnoitora by a landslide. A masked figure stood next, he…'it' sat at the far end of the table. Orihime flinched at the two voices speaking in unison, confused about if the came from the Espada.

"Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Good day Inoue-sama." He sat back down and crossed his arms. At last everyone looked to Yammy, he had his finger stuck uo his nose and was staring at the ceiling. The Lord cleared his throat and caused the bald arrancar to look at him.

"Huh?…Oh, yeah. Yammy Rialgo, Decima Espada." He didn't bother to stand he just gave a flick of the wrist which the Princess took to be a sad little wave. She turned to the Lord, he was practically emitting his giddiness.

"Now that you have met the Espada, I would like the Espada to meet you. Everyone, this is Orihime Inoue, your new queen."

* * *

She couldn't breath. What had happened? Aizen had just told the Espada she was their…their queen. They had been dismissed and now she was being towered over by the Lord himself. Her back was pushed against a shadowed wall and Aizen Sousuke had his hands on both sides of her shaking body. His lips were pulled back in a disturbingly sweet smile and his hot breath tingling her skin. Why did this happen?

* * *

"_Now that you have met the Espada, I would like the Espada to meet you. Everyone, this is Orihime Inoue, your new queen." _

_The Espadas stood up and bowed, even Nnoitora and Grimmjow, who showed much restraint bowed at his waist. All of their voices melded into one melodic chorus. "Hai Aizen-sama." The Lord closed his eyes and pulled the stiff Orihime with him as he sat back into his throne._

"_You are all dismissed." As quickly as he had said the sentence was as quickly as they left. It was only Aizen with a dazed Princess in his lap. His plump lips tenderly caressed the side of hers in a one-sided kiss. He whispered in her ear, feeling her body quake beneath his touch. "Is it not just wonderful?" She was quickly pulled out of her trance and thrown into reality. The Princess pulled out of his grip while shaking her head and backing away whilst muttering to herself. "Is something the matter?" His lips were set in a smirk, as he watched her back up farther. Flinching when she hit the wall._

"_W-what's going on? Wha- what did you say." In an instant the Lord had her enclosed in a box of his body, his arms, and the wall. _

_

* * *

_

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. _You heard me quite well, Orihime. You are mine." He moved closer, making the Princess turn her body in fear. Her voice was broken and hushed.

"N-no…stop this...Please." Her eyes were shut tight, small crystalline water droplets on the tips of her eyelashes. Once more he kissed the side of her lips and chuckled.

"Orihime. Dear…_Dear_ Orihime, you still don't understand. The moment I chose to bring you here to Las Noches, was the moment you became mine. Don't get me wrong, I truly love you, really, I do. Because I love you so is why I have chosen you as my queen, and what I want is what I get, at _any _cost." His large hand hooked a finger onto her hakama's sash and tugged her closer. His lips were pressed roughly against her own. The Princess could feel his smile against her, and the happiness that radiated off him. "I shall see you later, Ulquiorra will show you to my room, and from there on it is where you shall reside." Without another glance the Lord walked away and stopped before the massive doors. He heard her soft sob as she slid down to the floor.

"I love you."

And with that, Aizen Sousuke left his queen to cry.

* * *

…**Hey, look who's alive!! *is shot multiple times* Gomenasai…**

**My teeth hurt, if anyone cares, I have spacers in my molars so they help with my getting used to the braces im getting…But no one cares about that, The reason it took me so long to update was because I suck. Also going to California for a couple days helped. But that's not a good excuse either way…Gomen…**

**Haha! Bet none of you were expecting that, and if you were…tell me what im going to write next because I have no idea.**

**Who else could imagine God with two cotton balls up his nose and a squeaking voice?!**

**Yeah im going to go crawl in my little mushroom closet and look for my brain…**

**Arigato**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Gracias **

**Senk-you!**

**Review if you please.**


	7. Kapitel Sieben

L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse

(The Indigo Kissed Princess)

* * *

Kapitel Sieben: Siebte Begegnung: Der Kuss von Gott

.Chapter Seven: Seventh Encounter: The Kiss of God. I don't own Bleach…not even the Clorox Bleach :(

* * *

_The road you chose.  
Told me you loved me.  
Told me 'no'.  
Take your time, I'm only dying.  
Patiently, I kneel here dying.  
Curse the blind you curse the blind.  
Deep inside is where it lies.  
Don't mind me.  
I'm only dying.  
What got me into this mess that devoured me.  
Lies and deceitful actions keep promising.  
Darling don't lie.  
-Eyes Set To Kill_

* * *

**AUTHORESS' WARNING: This chapter contains subjects one would not find suitable for those under the age of the appropriate age group. (I sound old don't I? I mean IM not even old enough for this! I feel so hypocritical….) Anyway, if you believe you are old enough to read this chapter, go ahead, but I do NOT wanna have a lawsuit if your parent/guardian comes in and finds you reading this then beats you with a belt or a stick.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING**

**PLEASE SILENCE ALL CELLPHONES**

**MAKE SURE ALL TRAYS ARE IN THE UPWARD POSITION AND LOCKED IN PLACE**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE YOUR SEAT-BELT IS FASTENED**

**AND MOST OF ALL**

**ENJOY YOUR RIDE**

**AND THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH THIS AIRLINE ;D**

**R.G z3**

* * *

DoremonBeta by the lovely

Aizen's room was quite large. It took Orihime a good amount of time just to find his bed. You see his room isn't just one room. No, it was a collection of rooms. Each one with a different purpose. The first room she walked into, aka the room Ulquiorra ditched her in, was the main room which she decided to call it that. It was quite large. That was an understatement, it was huge. It was as big as her room and bathroom combined. There were three couches, two along the farthest back wall and one in the middle of the room facing the door she had just arrived in but a little more to the left, a device sat right behind the couch, and it looked like a projector, like the one Miss Ochi uses in class. Her bloodshot eyes looked over the machine. Contemplating on what he watched. He didn't seem like Gin, so it probably wasn't hentai. Or was it? Looking particularly shifty, the teen quickly walked over to the device. One could practically hear the 'Mission Impossible' theme playing in her mind. Looking it over real quick she pressed a button that said "On" and looked to the wall with anticipation. It took a moment but soon the machine began to whir and a light shone on the white stone. Once she saw the video of herself when Ulquiorra and Yammy came to the Human World, she fell back with a squawk and looked back to the machine before jumping up and hitting the "On" button again. She sighed in relief once the video was off. "Wh--what was that?!" Scooting away from the stalker machine she walked through the closest door.

This room was what she assumed was his actual bedroom. He had a pretty large bed. It was a western style that was against the wall and had black silk sheets. She never thought he'd have black sheets, maybe a dark maroon but black didn't seem his style. To be truthful she expected it to be white. Even the pillows were black, they weren't at big as her pillows but they were big enough. When she looked around once more she took notice of the bookshelves that covered each wall fully up until they hit the arch in the roof. Orihime was at a complete loss for words. There were so many books, thin books, large books, books of the same colors showing that they were a series. The only part of his room that didn't have books was where his bed was. The Princess finally noticed that all the crying she had done made her eyes quite droopy and hard to keep open. Deciding that a tour was not what her tired body needed, the princess dragged her feet to the large bed. Once she slipped off her shoes and laid back did she notice that she was in Sousuke Aizen's bed…and that she was his property now. Orihime just stared at the moonlight shining onto the bookshelves, and began counting the ones that had a metallic colored spine that glowed a contrasting color. After the 24th book her eyelids began to cover her gray orbs and she slowly let herself be consumed by sleep.

But…not before she heard someone chuckle in the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

He chuckled against her neck. The deep vibration tingling her skin. Gorgeous did she looked in the moonlight. The silver light illuminating her gray eyes, making the salty water spilling over them shine. How gorgeous indeed. The Lord's long fingers enclosed around the zipper of the teens jacket, tugging it down and then pulling the article of clothing farther down her arms by her elbows, partially to get it out of the way and partially to restrain her. He savored the sight of her exposed collarbone and shoulders. The way her clavicles protruded out slightly, the way her neck pulsated when she swallowed. How each simple and natural move complimented her beauty. His mouth found it's way to her shoulder, the soft and partially wet lips surrounding the thin convexing dip in where her shoulder met her clavicle, and sucking slightly. He successfully elicited a short groan, or was it a moan, from the teen beneath him when he let his perfect teeth graze her skin. With a precision hand, he ran a finger over the seam of her strapless dress, letting his trimmed fingernail graze her skin. Removing his mouth and pulling her forward into a sitting position, he unzipped the white garment in a quick pull. The Lord let her fall back into the black silk sheets and heard the soft sob that escaped from her lips. Leaning back down he let his cheek set upon hers and whispered sweet nothings as he pulled her dress down slowly with a skilled hand. Once and a while letting his pinky skinacross her milky skin as he dragged the article down to her knees. Creamy white skin shone in the moonlight, portraying each curve and dip on the teens magnificent body. Each shadow beautifully rendering the way her stomach muscles clenched as he ran his hand across her skin, tracing four faint scars and stopping short on her ribcage. He used his two fingers to trek across her each softly protruding rib. His index finger stopped short on her white and pale blue lace bra, covering her fully developed bosom. As his lips pressed to the pulsing vein in her neck he dragged his nails faintly down her torso and to her hip. He smiled to himself as he felt her arch her body when he slid his finger under her hakama ever-so-lightly. She turned her head and gritted her teeth, her arms trying to get free from the bonds of her jacket. In a flash he had her face in his hand and turned her head back to look at him, his dark eyes glowing with anticipation. The Lord pouted, like a little boy having to go to bed early, before kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Liebe, do you not like this?" She shook her head trying lift her arm up to push him off. Her eyes clenched tighter as a stream of tears fell when he harshly pushed her arm back down.

"S-stop it…Please." Her shoulders shook as she tried to slide the jacket off, but his hand quickly grabbed hold of her elbow.

"Liebe, I go through all of this trouble, just for you. Only for you. Do you not see how much I love you?"

Her breathing stopped.

* * *

_He shook his hands free of the orange tresses that he had ripped out from her scalp. His sick smile growing with every painstakingly slow moment. Her whimper was cut short as he lifted the girl up by the already-ripping collar of her small brown jacket and threw her on top of the thin futon. He began undoing his old and worn olive green Yakuta, eying the small child with a sinister gleam. Her eyes were pleading silently, yet she knew it was futile …all of this had happened before, it was almost a nightly ritual. His deep brown eyes stared intently into hers as he climbed over her. Large, calloused hands ripped open the small girls school shirt wide open and he shushed her as she cried._

_"Shhh, my little Hime. Don't you see how much Daddy loves you?" The smell of sake practically suffocated her as his nails ranked down her small stomach the blood beginning to stream down and stain the white covers._

_No one heard her cries._

_No one EVER heard her cries._

* * *

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun!" The fairy maniacally laughed as he sliced the skin of the Lord. His crimson brown eye was cut partially as he was just quick enough to move before Tsubaki went through it completely. The perfect skin on his temple was ripping open right as Orihime saw it as a perfect opportunity to knee Aizen and the gut, ripping her dress that had been pulled down. With an unexpected grunt the Lord fell over his hand over his stomach. The Princess bolted from the bed trying to run to the door before a brush of cold air hit her bare skin. There stood the Lord in front of her with a pout and his hand covering his right eye.

"Liebe? What was that for?" Giving a small chuckle as he smiled a bit. "Second time you have hurt me, I must say I do give you props." He tilted his head before shifting his foot forward, just in case she tried to run again. Orihime just looked down, her eyes filled with tears of pain, sadness, and most of all…hatred. She gritted her teeth and her fists clenched over her bare chest.

"You're scum…" Her voice was small and emotionless, the once bright and cheery soprano now a cold and empty broken bell. "Just like my father!" His hand fell from his face, ignoring the coagulation of blood that had fallen to the floor, some landing on his coat. The blood trickled down his face making him look as if he was crying tears of blood. That arrogant smirk was gone as was the air of his superiority complex. She looked back up to him, the tears freely falling from her bloodshot eyes. The Princess slowly let her hands fall limply to her sides. The white jacket that bonded her arms fell with a scrape to the floor. Her shoulders shook as he she began walking to the now silent Aizen. "Don't say anything about love. You are only after one thing, like my father…you're a disgusting pig. I'll give you what you want because I'm nothing but a broken little girl for the taking… just like my father said. " Her delicate hand reached up to heal the cut on his temple, he still had yet to speak. His cut had healed in an instant and she used her thumb to wipe away the blood. "Why so quiet Aizen-sama?" Her voice was laced with sensuality as she moved her hand down from his cheek to the nape of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He was rigid as stone when he felt her other hand work on the zipper of his under coat, pulling it down to the expose his lean torso. She was about to let her fingers graze his tanned skin when he grabbed her wrist in a stony death lock. His eyes were devoid of anything, such a strange thing for him.

"What-what did your father do to you?" The Princess' hands fell from the Lord's body. Her sigh rung out in the thick silence. Orange hair fell forward as the girl looked to her feet, her toes curling on the cold marble. She walked back to the bed she just ran from and sat down.

"What do you think? I was his…sex toy. Sora too, before I was born but once he got old enough to fight back my father gave up and waited until I was…'matured' enough. Which didn't take long." She wasn't the girl everyone knew. He realized this. Orihime Inoue had hidden this broken child deep inside her, and shielded it from everyone with her bubbly outside. The Lord watched as she laid back onto their bed and curled against a pillow, choosing to ignore the fact that she was wearing no other clothing beside her hakama and bra. For the first time in ages…he didn't know what to do. He had hurt her and didn't know how to fix it. So he just slowly walked to wear she lay and simply sat beside her, not knowing what he could do. The Princess moved the pillow and tugged Aizen down next to her by his sleeve. "I…I don't blame you. I know this is how you are…I--understand that. " She set a cold hand upon the Lords cheek, tracing a small circle pattern on his jawline. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at her with an empty gaze. "I…l--love you…" His eyes widened, he couldn't have heard her right. She just smiled slightly and moved closer to him. "I…love you Sousuke Aizen." He pressed his lips roughly against hers. Savoring the moment while it lasted. She pulled him closer by his collar and kissed him back with equal force, not wanting to let this moment ever go. She quickly pulled back and blushed profusely. He gazed at her vermilion face and smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" She looked down at her current state and blushed deeper crimson as she pulled the ebony covers over her exposed body. "Ah, Liebe, there is nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled and chastely kissed her once more. "You're beautiful."

"A-arigatou…" Her face fell as she looked back to the Lord. "I'm sorry for…for your eye." Aizen just shook his head and kissed her nose.

"It's nothing at all, Liebe. I deserved it." Orihime's hands once again found their way to the Lord's zipper. She pulled it down slowly, the small noise from the teeth spreading apart filled the room.

"Orihime? What is it you are doing?" The Princess just looked up with a gleam in her eyes. Smiling at the Lord she put a finger to his nose.

"Now, Aizen-sama, I would think a man of your age would have enough experience in this department." The Shinigami just lifted a perfectly kept eyebrow at the girl. A slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"Pardon me? A man of my age? Are you calling me old?" The girl laughed his question away and pulled him on top of herself. "Now, now, Orihime. You don't want to hurt a 'man of my age'." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his mouth moving in perfect sync as she leaned upwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue quickly took control when she opened her mouth for him, letting it run across her perfect teeth and wrestle with her own. She smiled to herself when he moved from her mouth down to her jaw, his warm mouth sucking slightly on her soft skin. His tongue made small circles on the underside of her jaw as he moved downwards to her neck and his hands began to quickly make do with the bra he so kindly left on earlier. While he bit down softly on her collarbone, Aizen threw the unwanted article onto the floor with a quick flick of the wrist. She gave a small gasp as his hand reached up and began to softly knead her left breast. She gave another gasp when his warm mouth enveloped the soft pink bud of her right mound, sucking ever-so-lightly while his expert tongue made her arch her back when it circled her hardening nub. Her hands found his way to his silky hair and began threading through the mahogany locks. She heard him smirk against her chest so she gave a not-so-gentle tug on his hair, and in return his perfect teeth grazed the breast he was having his way with causing her to buck her hips against his. Wrapping his bang around her finger, she pulled him back up into a heated lock of the lips. After a moment she pulled back and began pushing off his coat.

"You're overdressed." Once the unneeded article was off she began sliding down his under coat, the material falling off his shoulders in one fluid movement. His skin was perfect, she took quick notice of how his light tan almost glowed, how his gorgeously protruding muscles rippled as he curved over her, kissing her softly. Her fingertips and nails softly ran down his torso, going over every dip and bump of his abdomen. "You have no scars…amazing…Ku-" The Princess' mouth had been covered by the Lords. He gave her a hard tug on her hakama, pulling her closer. His deep voice rumbled in the back of her throat as he growled into her mouth.

"Never. Utter. That. Name. Again." His eyes darkened as she merely suppressed a giggle before she set her hands upon his hips and massaged them with her thumbs. Her eyes danced playfully.

"My, my I was just going to say kudos." With a gleam in her eyes she slipped her hand inside his hakama slightly, feeling his muscles tighten. Aizen felt her fingertips lightly graze his soft, thin hairs. "Aizen-sama, what…what do you see in me?" He gave a small shudder when her fingers grazed his bulging erection.

"Such an obvious answer Liebe." His hands began tugging down her hakama, and he kissed his Queen. "I see everything I have never seen before. You amaze me, truly." He pushed the rest of the article down with his knee and slid it off her ankles and kicked it somewhere off the bed. Smiling, the Lord kissed her once more with a fiery passion, hooking a finger into her undergarment and tugging it down as well. Once the obstruction was gone he pulled back to get a better view of his Queen. How her skin was glistening from the sweat that had started to drench her body, how her stomach was tightening with every inhale and exhale of hair, and the way her hair fanned out around her body like a beautiful halo. It all astounded him how this girl could be so naturally gorgeous. He was at a loss of words. So he let his body do the talking by leaning back down and capturing her mouth. She was quick to return his eager kiss but not before untying the maroon sash that encircled his waist. He decided to help her by getting off the bed for a moment, despite her audible protest, to pull down his hakama and slip his shoes off. He couldn't help but smirk at her expression when she took his body structure in. That look of shock was utterly beautiful. He had lean legs, much like a runners, without the bulging muscles. His hipbones almost protruded as much as hers did, but still had a larger bone structure. She couldn't deny it…he had the body of a God. A moment of silence overcame the two before the rustling of the sheets sliced through the quiet. Aizen had a giddy aura surrounding him and smiled like a schoolboy. His aura growing even bigger as she gasped when his member brushed against her thigh. He bent down and set his lips next to her ears, his breath uncharacteristically labored. "Are you ready?" The soft scrape of her cheek against his caused him to kiss the spot behind her ear and massage her hip affectionately with his fingers. He felt her cringe slightly as his member began to slide into her entrance. Almost instantaneously did he feel her warmth pool into him as he pushed himself into her with one quick thrust. Aizen couldn't help but smirk at the sound of her gasping and the shuffles of sheets as her head found a way to make an everlasting impression in his pillow. He paused for a moment until he felt her body relax, the rustles of his sheets when she let her death grip on them go, urged him to pull out and thrust back in for a second time. Her reaction wasn't as pained as the previous but he could still feel her stiffen at the sensation. When they say 'third times a charm' they don't lie, because when the Lord gave one more push did he hear Orihime give a small moan. He licked away the tear that fell down her cheek and smiled when her hands found their way to his back, urging him on. His thrusts became faster and harder with each one, her cries growing louder and her moans becoming filled with more lust. He shuddered pleasurably as her nails ranked down into his back and gave a small groan when he felt blood trickle down his shoulder blades, outlining his chest as the crimson liquid fell forward. With each thrust he felt her growing closer to her peak, he himself almost reaching his too. His hands gripped tighter on her hips when they both finally reached their end. Orihime gave a cry and pushed her head against the pillow while Aizen gave a moan when his seed split inside her with one last shaky push. His knees buckled and he laid beside her, not wanting to lay on top of her. With a quick pull, the Lord pulled her to his chest. Within a couple moments he felt her body lax and her breathing slow. He soon then heard the soft hum she emitted when she slept and knew it was the right time to leave. Carefully, he pulled his sweat drenched body away from her and cautiously got out of the bed. The Lord walked through a door and was welcomed by gleaming white tile and blue toiletries. If she had only gone to his actual room and not the 'guest' room, he would have his robe that he kept on the rack beside his shower. With a sigh the Lord ruffled his hair and looked in the mirror. A clap interrupted his thoughts and caused him to look at…himself leaning against the door frame.

"What a wonderful show." Aizen Sousuke stalked over to his other by the sink and set a hand on its head. "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu." With the soft sound of shattering glass, the illusion disappeared and all that was left was the blade in the Lords hand. I hope you're not too mad at me. He could practically hear her scowling in his mind. He could've sworn he heard her mumble something along the lines of _"I shoulda spit on the bastard when I had the chance."_

**Of course not Aizen-sama….*cough*asshole*cough*.**He felt his lips twitch and his hand shook slightly before sheathing his annoying Zanpakuto. **She was better than Momo at the very least. Have I satisfied your voyeuristic needs? Oh, great one?** The Lord flicked off the lights and walked out of the bathroom, passing the sleeping teen without even a glance.

_Oh, you certainly have. Now that you have finished your part its time for me to start with mine, I thank you._His smile grew with each passing moment as he thought of what was to come and thoughtfully stroked Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt. He walked down the halls, each turn already memorized. Soon enough he was at his destination. When he walked into the room he barely paid notice to Gin looming in the shadows. "How are things going?" The Lord's comrade stalked up to the computer screen beside himself and leaned against his shoulder, bored. Stifling a yawn the Kitsune pressed a key with his lanky index finger and pointed to the screen.

"They aren't _too_far now. Heh, 'bout time. They even have Neliel Tu Oderschvanck even though she's a tiny babe now. Some other company as well, including Abarai, and Kuchiki. I give them about three days or four." The Lord smirked down at the younger male leaning on his shoulder.

"Well than, everything is going perfect." He gave a chuckle and watched the screen. His eyes fixated on a certain orange haired teen.

"You're a very scary man, Aizen-Taichou"

"So I have been told Gin, So I have been told."

* * *

**AN:: Hello….so~~~ who wants ta shoot me? Im sowry…T.T -resident evil girl voice- I've been a bad bad girl…**

**Okay, no I havent I just got my laptop taken cause my brother needed it. GOMENASAI**

**Who expected that?! Yeah… that's what I thought! Okay so I didn't think that… but whatever…**

**I have nothing to say honestly other than: I suck.**

**Goodbye**

**Sayonara**

**Bai Bai**

**R.G. z3**


	8. Kapitel Acht

L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse  
**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

**

* * *

****Kapitel acht: Achte Begegnung: Korruption ist ein Synonym für die Liebe.**

**.Chapter Eight: Eighth Encounter: Corruption Is a Synonym For Love.****I don't own Bleach because God-(Aizen)- hates me.**

* * *

_I whispered in her ear:  
_"_Fear me dear, for I am Death,  
__I'll take your hope, your dreams, your love,  
_'_Till there's nothing left"_

_I whispered in her ear:  
_"_You better fear me dear, for I am Death,  
__And I'll take that shit you call a life,  
__In a single fucking breath"_

_I'll take your hope,  
__I'll take your fucking dreams,  
__I'll take your love,  
__I'll take everything you fucking bitch,  
__  
I'll steal the diamonds from your eyes,  
__I'll turn your promises into lies,  
__I'll steal the diamonds from your eyes,  
__I'll turn your promises into lies_

**For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only- Bring Me The Horizon**

* * *

**Well…**

She didn't expect him to be there. It would have been nice, sure, but alas, she woke up alone, and sore. It took her a moment to recall the memories of the previous hours, but the crystalline images floated through her mind nevertheless. Her petite hand rose up to her sweating forehead and ran through tangled locks of strawberry--blonde hair. Only when she put her hand down did she see a familiar white cloth contrasting against the black sheets. Grey eyes followed a path up the cloth until seeing another one on top of it, this one a light blue. Her eyes finally met up with an all-to eerily gorgeous pair of turquoise orbs and the smirk of a devil.

"Morning Rosemary-chan." His smile widened as the girl before him fell back off the bed with a squawk and wrapped in a cocoon of sheets. "You alright?" Gin didn't bother to lean over and help the girl, he just simply folded his arms behind his head and laid back against a pillow. "Ya should be more careful, Rosemary." He watched as the Queen struggled to pull herself back up onto the bed. The sheets had wrapped around her body tightly and she could barely move her legs enough to sit up.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Orihime's eyes were frantic as she had finally realized that she had been sleeping naked next to a very, _very, _scary man.

"Eh…no reason really. Just wanted to see how Rosemary and Adrian were feeling." This made the teens eyebrows crease.

"Pardon me?" He looked at her with a raised brow, and was almost compelled to frown at her unknowing but instead shrugged it off.

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me. I'm just a fly on the wall." The Queen tilted her head and twiddled her thumbs, quite confused from being in her current position. "So~….how are you?" A quick smack to his head brought out the frown he kept hidden. He looked…_angry_. "Ow."

"Sorry, I thought I saw a fly..." She gave him a small and somewhat pathetic and apologetic smile. "Uh, I-I'm…fine? How are you?" Her eyebrows knit together, she was clearly feeling awkward. With the sound of a small creak and the swish of clothes, Gin was soon standing at the foot of the bed, an even wider grin on his face. With a quick tug the covers Orihime was using were bundled in the arms of the Kitsune. "Ichimaru-sama?!?!" The teen screamed and tried to cover her body, failing quite miserably one might add. With such speed, the frantic queen grabbed a pillow and hid behind it the best she could.

"Sorry, thought I saw a fly." His smile was wicked as he saw her expression and just chuckled it off. "Now, get dressed Rosemary." He was gone for a moment, making Orihime look around for him, then re-appeared with her usual attire folded in his lanky arms. "Bee arr bee!" The small echo of a door shutting was only assurance that he had actually left. Hurriedly she grabbed her bra off the floor and quickly changed into her deathly white and oddly comforting clothes. She had no idea where her boots were, they probably had been eaten by the bed and had no hope of ever seeing the light of the moon again. With a small sigh, the teen walked quietly over to the bathroom located between two massive bookshelves and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin still had no actual color to it, her dark blue and purple veins were clearly visible. Lightly, her nails traced the patterns of her arteries, the intricate patterns making her smile at the diminutive beauty. Her fingers kept dancing up and down her arm as a song played inside her mind. A soft hum escaped her chapped and vaguely bruised lips. The hum began to grow in volume and she soon began to vocalize, her soprano voice echoing throughout the glass bathroom, bouncing against each crystal and floating back to her ears.

"Take a look at my body, look at my hands there's so much here that I don't understand…Your face-saving promises, whispered like prayers…I don't need them…because I've been treated so wrong…I've been treated so long… As if I'm becoming untouchable…" Her song was cut short by a hand cupping her hipbone and pulling her into an oddly cold entity.

"That was beautiful." His voice tickled her ear, almost making her reach up to scratch at the annoying sensation. The way he breathed down her neck sent chills down her spine, it was…different from what she could remember it being. It made the queen want to push away from him and his icy embrace rather than stay in his arms as she used to, maybe she was just imagining things…

"You're cold." Orihime pushed out of the Lord's hold with one fluid movement and was about to turn out the door but was blocked by his body. She looked up into his eyes, his cold and condescending mud-brown eyes, before clearing her throat and looking back down, petrified. The way he stared through her with those dark empty eyes terrified her to such an amazing extent. How could he do that with only one look? He watched her with eyes filled of so much disgust. A guttural chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts and caused her to jump slightly. Even his laugh seemed full of hatred and disdain.

"I'm always cold, Hueco Mundo is a cold place after all. Don't you think?" Aizen wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the teen closer, kissing her neck in the process. He felt her slightly try to pull away and tightened his grip, not enough to hurt her, but enough to give her a message, which she understood quickly and in return wrapped her, arms around him. '_Smart girl.' _

"Yes…You're right." A gasp escaped her lips when the Lord pulled away and tugged her along with him on his walk out the room. "Aizen-sama, I-I have no shoes." It was obvious that he was annoyed when he stopped and abruptly pointed to the perfectly folded bedspread where her boots sat. In a flash, they were next to the bed with Orihime sitting on the edge and Aizen kneeling before her. "Oh…Um Aizen-sama…I-I can put them on myself." The Lord ignored her and continued sliding her boots on with precision hands, zipping them up before pulling the Queen off the bed and back to their previous position. He wasted no time walking through the opened door and continuing intently on his stride to wherever. Wordlessly she followed him, walking down the same halls, turning around the same corners…trying to avoid the condescending stares of the arrancar. With each different color of eyes boring into her, it made her quite uncomfortable and subconsciously she walked closer to the Lord. Before she knew it, she had bumped into Aizen when he stopped before a magnificent…wall? Yes, the Lord had stopped in front of a wall. His eyebrows creased and she could have sworn she heard him curse under his breath. It only took a second, maybe not even that. With no sound but the clink of Kyoka Suigetsu hitting her sheath, plaster fell from the once barren wall revealing a large door.

"Gin thinks its fun to re-plaster and paint over doors…" He didn't even bother to listen to her lame response of an 'oh' before advancing into the unknown room. It was dark, cold, and…pretty much the same as everywhere else in Hueco Mundo. A green light illuminated one section of the white marble floor, the shadow of Aizen soon enveloped the once bright ground and a small click was heard. A moment later and the floor seemed to fall as staircase arose from where it had been. "Let's go, yes?" Orihime jogged up to the Lord as he descended into the dark.

"No fair! Unjust! Ima tell Aizen-sama"

"It is perfectly just and the last time you told Aizen-sama about something so trivial you were stuck with tea duty, so I would keep my mouth shut."

"Whatever….cheater."

"…"

Orihime instantly knew the men who were auguring were even without the blinding power of the orange light. She lifted her hand and covered her eyes then reached out for some sort of guidance, tripping over something hard and landing on something soft in the process. When her eyes opened, she noticed a pair of sea blue orbs staring back. His short breaths warmed her face as they continued their stare down. His cheeks a slight, only slight, shade of pink. She soon noticed where her hand was and made a quiet 'eep'.

"Hello."

"…Hi."

A chilling hand grabbed the wrist of the teen and pulled her upward. Once she regained her normal footing, the Princess let her eyes wander. The room seemed like it had no walls, only light surrounding everything. Paintings and books were against the invisible walls. There were desks and tables and even a persimmon tree, she had no idea how that could live in such conditions. One small table next to the entrance made the teen tilt her head, it looked like a photo album. There were small corners of papers sticking out from within. It looked to be quite old, the bindings around the edges were worn and the spine had yarn popping out. _Hmmmm. _The smell, of fresh water floated through her nose, strange… there was no water in sight, not even a cup of tea. Aizen, looked at her with glinting eyes and motioned for her to sit down at the table where Gin and Tousen were. (AN: don't ask how Tousen can play cards…he just can) He himself sat on the opposite side of her and took the deck of cards from his fox friend. The younger one made a whine of disapproval, but was quickly shut up by a glance from the Lord.

"Let's play 'Gin' shall we?" The Lord eyed the Princess when she lifted a brow but kept silent nonetheless. Gin, who had been twiddling his thumbs looked up and gasped.

"Let's play 'Go Fish'! Tousen made a quiet groaning sound while Orihime giggled in response to how the Fox made his voice sound as if he were three. She suddenly had an idea and looked back to the Lord.

"Let's play Liar. Tatsuki-chan's mother and father used to play. It was fun watching them." All three men looked to the girl with interest, Gin with his head tilted, Aizen with a curious look in his eyes, and Tousen with his brows furrowed. The Lord was the one to speak for himself and the others.

"Liar? I have never heard of that before. How do you play?" Orihime held her hand out, silently asking for the cards in the Lord's hand. He reluctantly gave them up with a small frown, not liking the fact that he didn't hold the power anymore. She was silently cutting the cards before she frowned and filliped in anger. "Something the matter?"

"We need sake." Gin perked up at this.

"Sake?" Orihime nodded and sighed.

"To play liar we need sake, see the game is: Each player is given thirteen cards, leaving none in the middle. One person will choose whatever card they want, and will place it down onto the middle, then everyone will go around and place the next card in the consecutive order. So say Aizen-sama places down a four, you, Ichimaru-sama would have to place down a five, but even if you don't have that card you still have to place one onto the pile. If I think you don't have a five, I could call you a liar and ask to see your card. If I'm right, you drink, and if I'm wrong, I drink. The value of the card is how long you drink, face cards…I think they each mean five. The player who is out of sake loses, and the game keeps going until all but one of us is out of sake." Orihime sadly sighed and slid the cards back to the Lord.

"Well~ I'm glad I have sake!" Like magic, the Fox pulled out three sake bottles from under the table. The teen gawked at him, wondering how on earth could a normal man do that…then again, Gin wasn't normal, and they weren't on earth. "Tousen I assume yer out." The named man nodded and stood abruptly.

"I have an allergy to alcohol, and besides, I must attend to the observatory and make sure nothing is going on that shouldn't"

"Astala-bai-bai!" Tousen just shook his head at Gin's farewell and left within a moment of nodding his farewell to Aizen and Orihime. The Princess found herself slyly staring at the Lord while he and Gin, who had begged him, were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. She noticed how his eyes had seemed to morph from the mud brown they were a moment ago to a crimson hazel. His eyes locked with hers in a heated gaze before she looked away and down at her own cards. With Tousen gone, they each got seventeen cards, with one in the middle. The King of Hearts stared back at her as she pondered over the irony. Gin, who amazingly won the Rock, Paper, Scissors battle, had laid down his card, supposedly an Ace. The Lord ran a finger over the tops of his cards and stopped at the third to the left before laying it down, his smile never wavering. Orihime wondered if she should call him out, but decided against it. Smiling to herself at the awkwardness, she sheepishly glanced at her cards. 4 o' Clubs, 5 o' Hearts, 2 o' Spades, 7 o' Diamonds, 9 o' Hearts, 3 o' Diamonds, King o' Spades, 2 o' Diamonds 10 o' Hearts, Queen o' Spades, Ace o' Diamonds, Jack o' Clubs, 2 o' Hearts, 9 o' spades, 4 o' hearts, 2 o' clubs, and King o' diamonds. _'Wait a minute… I have all the twos!'_ Beaming brightly, Orihime looked to Aizen, he raised an eyebrow in response while Gin stared at them with his mouth in the shape of a small 'o'.

"Liar." Gin made a small, and by small it was a three second intake of air with it being twice as loud as when the princess spoke, gasp. Aizen shot him a glance before smiling back at his Queen.

"After all this time, you still don't trust me?" His tone was mocking but he put on the face of a beggar and his lips puckered. Orihime thought for a moment before quickly shaking her head, making Aizen frown in disapproval and Gin guffaw like a drunkard.

"Please show me your card, Aizen-sama." With that the Princess gave Aizen a smile that one would say rivaled his own.

_They say there is no substitute for victory…_

_They were right._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki smacked his forehead against Zangetsu before growling in anger. It had been the twelfth time that they had passed the hole from whence they came from fighting Dordonii "Where the hell are we?!" Nel, who had been picking her nose looked up at the Berry before raising her hand and jumping up and down. The human teen looked at her incredulously. "Yes…Nel?" The childlike hollow gave a bright grin to her beloved 'Itsygo' before knocking her knuckle to the cracked mask upon her head.

"Nel knows where we are! We are in LATH NOCHETH!" A groan erupted from the teen as Nel gave a loud laugh. He had half a mind to chase the child around while beating her over head. Instead, he gritted his teeth and ran a finger through his sweat drenched locks.

"I…know we're in Las Noches…" He definitely knew they were in Las Noches…but where? They had been running for hours, not one person have they seen, not one espada, not one privaron, not even his shadow. "URGH!!!" Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground the teen sighed and leant back against the nearest wall. "Just wish that I knew where to go." Nel, who was drooling subconsciously, looked up to Ichigo and smiled.

"Nel can show you the way to Aizen-thamath--Aizen-thamathththth….hmm…. I know where the big stairy room ith!" She began jumping up and tugging on Ichigo's hands. "Leth go!" Seeing how the teen wasn't going t move any she jumped up and made quick do of running away with Zangetsu. The strawberry growled before chasing after the arrancar yelling random obscenities in the process.

"GET BACK HERE, BRAT!!"

The chase went on for quite a while until they stopped before a massive door. Nel was staring up it with a blank look upon her face. She didn't even pay attention when he forcefully took back his Zanpakuto from her hand. His scorn soon turned into a look of awe mixed with surprise.

"This….is a door?!" The Berry looked the door up and down before composing himself and picking Nel up. "Well, I doubt if we knock that anyone will open so lets go right in, yeah?" He felt the green haired toddler's mask rub against his shoulder, signifying 'no'. "Inoue…" He burst through the door only to find…nothing…nothing except Kaname Tousen standing in the middle of the room with his Zanpakuto already unsheathed.

"Intruder… you are this foolish enough to barge straight into Lord Aizen's grand hall without even thinking of the consequences?" The teen slouched back with Zangetsu slung over his shoulder and his usual smug look on his face.

"Well, if I'm right…you're Tousen. Where is that bastard Aizen?!" To emphasize his anger he leant forward in the ready position, Zangetsu now parallel to the ground. Tousen's eyebrows knit closer together at the boy's direct rudeness.

"Boy, Lord Aizen has no time for your foolishness, so I would suggest you leave this place at once. You have fought only one battle, yet your clothes are in tatters and you are bruised. You didn't even fight an Espada, this isn't a place for children. Go home." His voice dripped with disdain and annoyance, so much that one could see it hit the ground. Ichigo didn't take so kindly to Tousen's word of advice and set Nel down, who soon began to tremble and crawl away. The teen snarled at the man before him, gripping Zangetsu with both hands and curling his lips over his teeth in a deep scowl.

"I'll go home when I have Inoue!!" Wasting no time to hear the defected captains reply, Ichigo charged at him, Zangetsu radiating with Rieatsu. He stopped mid swing because of the small gasp he heard from above the hundred foot scaling. Looking up he saw Orihime, reaching out to him with her hand and shaking, and behind her with his arms around her waist was the devil who took her away from him. "I-Inoue?" He didn't feel it…he didn't even know it was going to happen, but before he could even blink, Gin's Zanpakuto, Shinsou, had it's hilt rammed into his gut, instantly knocking him unconscious. Though, not before he could hear the small 'Kurosaki-kun' escape from his friend's lips and the echoing clang of Zangetsu falling to the ground.

* * *

As Aizen lead the now silently sobbing Orihime to their room, he softly stroked her hand. Trying anything to stop the waterfall that flowed down her cheeks. When they approached the main hall with the projector, he nudged her along into a completely different room with a bed that had black and crimson silk bedding. The room itself was fairly small, not much accompanied it either. There were a few books spread upon a table, a small bar sat desolated in the corner, and a black onyx chandelier hung high above their heads. He helped her out of her shoes, all the while she sat with a glazed over look. Once he was out of his own boots and into a plain yukata, the Lord sat next to his Queen and ran a hand through her hair. No words had been exchanged, no glances, nothing. Just silence until Aizen cupped her cheek with his tender hand and made her look at him.

"I am sorry you had to witness what you did earlier." Her eyes were empty, doing nothing but staring back blankly into his own dirt brown orbs. Tears still fell freely from her bloodshot orbs, yet she made no sound. Not even a breath could be heard from her. The Lord wasn't even quite sure that she _was _breathing. When his lips softly pressed against hers, there was no response from the teen. Her body was ridged and her eyes were still empty and wide open. He licked her salty tears that had coated her lips and transferred onto his away before standing up and frowning. _'This is far too difficult for my liking…' _Pulling the girl up by her collar and holding her up on her feet. "Orihime… Look at me!" He shook her slightly, raising his voice only a hint, just to make her understand his seriousness. Finally she copped at him, only looking into his eyes for a moment before closing her eyes and leaning into his deathly cold body. _'Such a strange child…' _Making a noise which sounded like a mix of a sigh and a groan, the Lord tilted the teens head and tried his best to fake a smile. After all, they say you shouldn't go to sleep mad. "Say something…please?" The Princess' expression changed not one bit, except for the small moment her eyes flickered with a hint of life before fading back to the emptiness. He leant down until their lips were merely centimeters apart. "I'm being nice right now by saying please, so I will ask you once more. Say something."

"Something…." As she fell backward from being let go of, she expected the pain of a slap to her face, a kick to her side, anything. Orihime didn't expect the Lord to throw his head back in a fit of laughter. After a few moments he calmed himself down and looked at the teen sitting on the bed. A smile from ear to ear sat upon his face.

"That was very quick of you, Liebe." Chuckling once more he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Unlike before he felt her push slightly back, reciprocating his kiss only in the least bit. She pulled back and smiled slightly.

"I guess…" Aizen walked over to the left side of the bed and laid down. He patted the space next to him, signaling for his Queen to come. Despite the moment of hesitation she crawled over to him and laid her head upon his chest. "I said I loved _you_…I didn't lie…Forgive me for my rudeness." The Lord sat up slightly and saw her lips quivering. He just ran his slender fingers through her silky tresses. They both laid there for God knows how long. He massaging her back and threading her hair, and She letting salty tears fall from her eyes.

Neither of them had words to say.

Then again…maybe by saying nothing, they said everything.

* * *

The first thing he did when he came to was throw up. Blood and other stomach acids splattered onto the ground like some beautiful horror film. Soon the smell of copper blood. putrid acidic fluids, and salty sand overwhelmed his nose, causing him to roll over and cough into his sleeve. Wait…sand? Rubbing his eyes of the crust that held them shut he saw a glint of silver. Groping around he felt soft grains fall through the openings of his fingers. '_What the Hell?' _Sliding his hand up and down upon the sand he felt for Zangetsu. Within a moments time he soon grabbed hold of the icy cold hilt. Sluggishly he got to his knees and pushed himself up with the help of his Zanpakuto. He almost fell back down again… because when he looked around, what he saw, he didn't like. There in the distance, was Las Noches. The domain he fought so hard to get into, and here he was…at the beginning. All the pain and frustration he went through… He was at the start…whereas everyone else was fighting their own battles. In fact he did fall to his knees. Screaming and wailing in the process. He threw his head back as the pain and suffering her went through escaped through his tears and sobs. With one last scream he choked on his tears and fell forward.

"ORIHIME!!!!!"

* * *

**AN: Soooo…… Hi? *Is shot multiple times with weapons ranging from rubber band guns to tanks***

**Im SOOOOOOO sorry… heh, anyone who wants to hurt me I give you permission… just please not the face! I have a date after school (amazing yes?) **

**Anyway I have no real good excuse as to why this is a month overdue… but other than school and working for my uncle and Daddy retiring and the house getting remodeled its just ARGH! But im happy that I even got this chapter set up, but now that school is moving along quicker and I have an understanding of how this year is going to go, I have a solid schedule :D So that means no more fifty kerbillion week late updates… Hmm any comments or concerns just write a review or message me :D**

**(Oh haha those of you who don't know or understand the whole rosemary joke (its kind of a sick one too D;) umm just look up "Rosemary's Baby" on Google or Wikipedia, it's a fine read, and ive never seen the movie sadly.)**

**Senk yhu!  
****Arigato  
****Gracias  
****Much Love**

3


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**L'indigo a Embrassé La Princesse**

**(The Indigo Kissed Princess)**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Noveno Encuentro: Escapismo**

**.Chapter Nine: Ninth Encounter: Escapism ****I don't own Bleach because God-(Aizen)- hates me.**

* * *

_My instincts are pursuing the pleasures of the sweet hearts voice  
__While my fangs thirsted for those concealed spoils as you smiled at me  
__Come now, I'll dye it with this beautiful blood  
__When this world comes to its rational senses  
__I'll open the white gates  
__Within the chalk-white walls, I thirsted for the flowing roses  
__The foolish thing that still hesitates with my contract  
__Come now, I'll dye it with this beautiful blood for you  
__When this world comes to its rational senses  
__I'll tear the white skin to pieces  
__The sublime rose-colored symphony  
__It dances in elegance with a grievous tact  
__Rules are the rhapsody of darkness  
__On this back, I turned my arms  
__Within this small amount of memories they played  
__The ball that was clad in a beautiful dress  
__The aristocrats sing and dance  
__Not even knowing the meaning of that blood  
__The sublime rose-colored symphony  
__It dances in elegance with a grievous tact  
__Rules are the rhapsody of darkness  
__On this back, I turned my arms  
__Within this small amount of memories, the rhapsody plays  
__Come now, I'll dye it with this beautiful blood for you  
__Now, I'll dye everything towards the world of roses_

"**Aristocrat's Symphony"-Versailles Philharmonic Quintet **

* * *

To wake up because of the smell of green tea wasn't something Orihime ever imagined herself doing. Yet, here she was. Opening her eyes, inhaling the scent of green tea, and smiling to herself. You see, there wasn't any green tea to be found. Something else was strange, the Princess felt like the weight of the world was off her shoulders and that all was right…she had no idea where this giddiness came from but decided to go along with it. Where she smelled the green tea was from Aizen himself. Laughing under her breath, she pressed herself to him and nudged him awake. After an annoyed groan from the Lord, his crimson eyes opened to only shut once more.

"Ill wake up…later." He sighed and pressed his face into his pillow, trying to ignore the way the princess was tickling him by dragging her nails _very_ lightly against his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle when she kissed him under his jaw and whined like a puppy trying to come inside. Pulling her closer and evidently locking her hands in place against his chest. "Go back to sleep." The princess couldn't help but laugh at how his voice sounded. Since her hands were bound she decided an alternative route to wake him up, kissing him awake. Bending her neck as low as she could, she pressed her cold lips to his chest. He emitted a strange sound from the back of his throat. She moved her lips over a centimeter before repeating the same process. He, again, made the same noise, this one lasting a second longer. She pulled back and smiled at his irked expression. Wiggling up, she nuzzled against the crook of his neck, tickling him with her hair. He sighed and opened his eyes, the annoyance practically beaming from his crimson orbs. Her child-like smile wasn't affected by his cold glance in any way.

"Hi." The giddiness in her voice almost made him vomit the breakfast he hadn't even eaten. Aizen sniffed and blinked before looking down at the girl who was, unfortunately, in his arms.

"Hello…" His raspy bass floated through her ear melodically despite being so different from the norm. Her lips met his in a quick yet taunting kiss. The Lord's eyes slowly fell closed once more as his arms locked tighter around the girl, strategically immobilizing her. "Go back to sleep." The girl tried and tried, but had no avail in her attempt to get free from her new prison. She whined and kissed the Lord's scowl formed lips. "Fine, fine, you win." He released his arms and rolled away from the girl, laying face down in the tangled sheets and crumpled pillows.

"Aizen-sama…Aizen-sama~….Sousuke-kun" Once he heard his first name the Lord turned his sleep written face to the teen. She smiled innocently at him, not bothering to address the fact that she called him by his given name.

"What do I have to do to get you to let me sleep?" His voice was laden with annoyance and tiredness. Orihime pondered over this for a moment. She had no real reason as to why she wanted him awake…she just did.

"Well, you woke me up by smelling like green tea and then I started th--"

"Orihime…just tell me what you want."

"To talk." Her voice was so nonchalant he was close to taking a pillow and suffocating her out of sheer annoyance. Her smile dropped as she saw the flash of violence in his crimson orbs. "What?"

"To talk?" The sweetness in his voice did not dull his murderous expression from making her shrivel in fear. "That is all you want…to talk?" Her nod almost set him off edge.

"I want to get to know you." He blinked.

"To…to get to know me?" It confused him. No one ever asked or wanted to get to know him. He was always popular in the Academy, loved by his superiors and subordinates. Even the girlfriends he obtained over the years never bothered. He looked down for a moment, before deciding that it was only fair. After all she was being held here captive, he might as well make her happy and cooperate. He rubbed his eyes and smiled the best he could despite his tiredness. "Alright. Ask away." The Princess smiled at him, happy that he was complying.

"What is your favorite color?" She scooted closer to him and set her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. "Mines turquoise." Aizen looked down at her strawberry-blonde hair and narrowed his eyebrows, not prepared for such…'first date' questions.

"Well, I would have to say…white." He could've sworn he heard her scoff and say something along the lines of 'what a surprise'. He chuckled and kissed her head. "White is the true color of death."

"Hmm. Well, what is your favorite food?" She pulled back and looked up at his smiling face. Oddly comforted by the strange cold his body emitted.

"Contrary to what Gin says, its tofu. He likes to tell everyone to cook me boiled eggs for my lunch. I absolutely despise boiled eggs." The princess couldn't help but laugh at his childishly peeved face. "What?" He narrowed his perfect brows. Orihime just shook her head and kissed his pouted lips.

"Well then, what is your favorite food?" Her face instantly dropped into an expression that rival Grimmjow's in the 'you're a dumb-ass' category. "Oh, I forgot. Any food is your favorite." The child who had a black hole for a stomach just smiled and pat his chest.

"I really like red bean paste, if that counts." She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, contemplating on what to ask next. She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"What is your best memory?" She turned her head to look at him and he was breathless. The light hit her face perfectly, making her porcelain skin shine beautifully. The purple hue in her eyes seemed to glow. She captivated him. He was so awestruck it took her hand waving in front of his face to make him blink. "Hueco Mundo to Aizen-sama." He smiled at her before taking a serious expression.

"Call me Sousuke." The princess looked at him with upturned eyebrows. "I…like it when you say my name." She flushed vermillion and nodded, not wanting to look foolish by saying something stupid. "As for your question… I would have to say…laying eyes on you for the first time." He expected her to blush, he expected her to look away and smile, he didn't expect her to laugh at him. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"That--That was so….cheesy!" She rolled back and forth on the bed holding her stomach. Giggling like a child she covered her eyes with her hand, trying to control herself. "Aiz--Sousuke, out of all the things I have seen on TV that was the worst." Orihime looked back to the Lord, only to see his face in that childish pout she began to love. "Now tell me really what is your best memory." His mouth opened a little and he began to speak before he covered it and began laughing quietly to himself. "What is it?" Aizen just shook his head and removed his hand. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears, his smile crinkling his eyes, making the salty substance, daring to fall, shine in the moonlight. A few more chuckles escaped his upturned lips before he turned his attention back to the waiting princess.

"Ahem, forgive me, I was reminiscing over some childish things." He ran a hand through his mahogany locks and smiled at the girl. "I was thinking of the first ever captains meeting that came to order when Gin became captain of the third company. Oh was it a horrible experience. Gin tried to hold my hand when we were walking in because he was scared of the, quote on quote, 'meanies'." He shook his head at the thought of his 'loyal' follower. "He wouldn't be quiet for the first thirty minutes, he interrupted Soutaichou telling me, quite loudly, that he had to go 'potty'. Byakuya got so irritated he threatened to remove Gin's tongue out with Senbonzakura. Ukitake tried to be the peace-maker and offered some candy to Kuchiki-san. It didn't work, in fact it made Kuchiki go on this whole rant about his pride and that he was too old for such childish antics. Kyoraku just patted the teary-eyed Ukitake on the back and said that he would take the candy. I swear Soutaichou got so fed up he just fell asleep on his chair. Finally, everyone got over the interruptions from Gin and we got on with the meetings. After my weekly status report Gin flicked a note towards me, you see back then we had a table. Anyway, I opened the note and found it to just say 'Hi.' with a little heart at the bottom. I crumpled it up and just tried to listen to Kuchiki-san give his weekly status. Now, Gin wasn't happy at the fact that I crumpled up his note, so he began whispering to me, louder than Byakuya was even talking. Orihime, lets just say that the meeting ended in a flurry of pink." He groaned quietly at his memory and looked at the smiling teen with and exasperated face. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips of ice. Their encounter lasted longer than it should have. He set a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her petite hand tugging at his hair signaled her small plea for more. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking her for permission, a true gentleman as always. Aizen's warm mouth dominated hers as she expected it would. She took all the pleasure of it as she sunk into the warmth of her Lord. He pulled back to give her a chance to breathe His chin rested atop her head, their heavy breaths echoing throughout the room. He kissed the top of her head, massaging her back in the process. Her breath tickled his chest making him stiffen at the sensation. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her orange tresses. Orihime listened to his heartbeat slow, signaling he was falling asleep. His hand soon came to a standstill on her back. His steady beat soon became her own lullaby as she felt her eyelids become heavy. She let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Aizen. Her eyes soon closed and the sound of Aizen's heartbeat echoed in her mind.

"_My best memory…was falling asleep with you…"_

* * *

My chest hurts, I feel like my lungs are frozen and with every intake of air they crack just a little bit more… My legs went numb hours ago, exhaustion is slowly eating my body. I cant even carry the weight of Zangetsu on my back, I had to tie him to my hand. His blade scraping against the sand is muffled by the cold wind swirling in my eardrums. I'm so… I'm so…tired. I cant even think straight. I tore off my shihakusho, the smell of the blood and vomit coated on it made me sick again, so I threw it somewhere. Now, I'm walking in the cold wearing only a torn hakama and bandages across my torso... I'm no where near Las Noches…I'm not even near that place where Chad, Ishida, and I fought those arrancar. How I want to just lay down and go to sleep. No! I need to save Orihime, and Rukia, and Nel…Everyone…I need to save…._everyone_… Why? Why cant I just let someone else take responsibility? Why must I become the hero…I just want everything to go back to normal…I want to go back to when I was a kid…I want my mom to wrap me in her arms after karate and congratulate me for hitting Tatsuki…I want to see her smiling face. Everything is just so wrong… I can't even open my lips to cry…they've been frozen shut from the last time I cried…It hurts to blink, the sand encrusting my left eye has successfully shut it. The sobs that escape through the corners of my iced lips get carried away with the wind. I can't go on anymore…My rieatsu is dwindling…My wounds, which have dried blood around them, have opened up once more and the salt crystals in the sand are making them burn . When that fox-faced bastard hit me I'm sure he ruptured my stomach… Probably why I've thrown up four times. Each time burning my throat more and more. I can't pick up my legs anymore…My entire body has gone numb now. I don't remember falling, but it feels comfortable… I think…I'm going to take a nap…Just for a bit.

_Only a bit._

* * *

"**You're making me sick, literally. You with your lovey-dovey air, so annoying." **Sousuke Aizen lifted a brow at his own self in a woman's body. **"Don't look at me that way, baka. You know damn well what I'm talking about." **Kyoka Suigetsu coughed into her hand. The horrible sound hit Aizen's ears and made him wrench back and curl his lips in disgust. **"This damn snow is making me ill. You need to control your emotions. Would you like for me to die?" **A small black handkerchief was pulled from the sleeve Kyoka Suigetsu's oversized kimono. She wiped her bluish lips and then her black rimmed eyelids. "**Don't you dare answer that with what you just thought."** Aizen closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Then he proceeded to wipe a few snowflakes off of his shoulders. She did have a valid point. It was unbelievably freezing. All from his inner turmoil. Because she was an illusion, only the reflection of him, everything that surrounded her came from him.

"Would you like for me to apologize?" Aizen lowered his hand and gazed at his quite peeved Zanpakuto.

"**Words with no meanings are useless, baka." **Kyoka Suigetsu went into another coughing spasm. Making Aizen sigh. He was uninterested in why his Zanpakuto wished to speak with him, and wanted to get to the chase.

"Why am I here?" The Lord glowered at the replication of his soul, his crimson eyes spilling over with annoyance

"**Kill the human." **The Zanpakuto deadpanned. She returned the look of annoyance to the man standing before her and proceeded to circle him. Just like a lion before its meal. **"Honestly, do we really need her? She just stands there with her hands on her heart and a childish look on her face. We'd be doing her a favor, just like with Momo."** Aizen's hand twitched dangerously at the mention of his former subordinate. **"They're both just stupid girls. Seeing the world through rose colored glasses. They don't understand you. Not like I do. Not like Gin does. They don't matter. No one besides us. There is only one throne and it shall be ours." **Her voice dropped an octave, and slipped into a seductive tone. **"After all, I can be anyone you want." **The woman he knew to be his Zanpakuto shattered before him and when he turned around he saw what was the princess he left sleeping in his bed. **"S-something wrong Aizen-sama? I-is this not to your liking?" **Another shadow reverberated through the snowy enclosure and before him stood his lieutenant he left bleeding on the ground. **"How about this?" **The replica of Momo winked and bent over, hands on her knees and a devilish smile painting her face. She blew him a kiss. **"Captain Aizen." **The snow stopped, only to be replaced by an unbearable and searing heat. The snow that coated him soon wet his skin but was then quickly dried from the heat. **"Now I could be Gin, if he's more your style. Whatever floats your boat." **Within no time a shirtless and sweating Gin was standing before him. His hakama hanging so dangerously loose on his perfectly protruding hips. **"Neh neh Aizen-sama. Is this what ya want?" **'Gin' ran his thumb along the inseam of his obi. He licked his lips and smiled even wider than usual. His teeth gleaming in the special way they do. **"Ya see Aizen-sama,"** His kansai dialect added even more sensuality to his tone, making the Lord's hand twich once more, this one being quite noticeable. **"I can do **_**anything'**_** ya want." **The silver haired Kitsune was before the Lord on his knees in no time. He hugged his waist and rubbed his head against the Lord's abdomen. One of his hands slipped between his thighs and got dangerously close to somewhere he shouldn't touch. Despite the hearing of Aizen's deep guttural growl, the fox began to massage the inside of Aizen's thigh. Not expecting the painful kick to the chest he received. Gin flew back and landed with a loud thud, blood seeping from his scowl formed lips. He saw a blurry form of Aizen before a foot came down upon his neck. Crushing his larynx, rendering him breathless. The heel of Aizen's boot hit the floor as the Gin he once was pinning, shattered into a thousand pieces. When Aizen looked back up he was met with a very satisfied Kyoka Suigetsu. She had heavy lidded eyes and a lopsided smile. Much like the Lord's "I've already won before you knew we were playing." own look. She walked up to him and chuckled a bit into her hand. **"Do you see Sousuke? You don't need anyone." **The Zanpakuto circled her master once more, dragging her hand across his body. **"Don't you dare say anything in response about that not being true, because how do you explain this?" **Her hand cupped his slightly bulging erection and a triumphant smile was etched onto her profile. She turned his head with a white fingernail hand and made him look her in the eye. Crimson meeting Crimson. **"Ill say this once more Sousuke. Kill the human."** Her lips met his for a moment before everything ended with a shatter. When he opened his eyes he was back in bed with the Orange haired teen he was being told to kill. She was still fast asleep. The whistling sound that came from her parted lips made him shake his head and pull her close. The smell of her lavender shampoo made him sigh in pleasure. Like always she made a soft sound and nuzzled her head closer to him. His lips and mind burned with the memory of what Kyoka Suigetsu said and did.

_Sleep did not come easily that night. _

* * *

"Who gives a fucking shit you dumbass?!"

"Don't call me names, asshole!!"

"Stop being such a whiny bitch before I knock your disgusting teeth in!"

"Like you could do shit, you dumbass pussy!!"

"Shut the fuck up, grasshopper!!"

"Its PRAYING MANTIS to you dumb-fuck!!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!"**

The two espada fell to the ground as Starrk's rieatsu came crashing upon them. The aqua haired and quite pissed Espada growled and coughed. He spit in the direction of the ebony haired espada next to him and stood up.

"I don't have to deal with this shit. Why the hell am I here?" The Quinta espada stood as well and glared daggers at the Primo espada. Harribel walked out of the shadows and sighed.

"You fool. We're all here because we have nothing to do."

"So what? What the hell's the point of this? We gonna have an orgy or something because I am NOT fucking this dipshit." Grimmjow looked over to Nnoitora standing beside him with disgust.

"We're here…you idiot, because we're going to take down Kurosaki Ichigo all together." Starrk rolled his eyes and looked over at Harribel with anticipation.

"Since he's already injured and dying, this will all be easier. Its like playing chess but the person you're playing against doesn't know you have two queens." Nnoitora rolled his eyes and leaned against his blade.

"If he's already dyin' why bother."

"Because, there is word that captains from Soul Society have arrived in Hueco Mundo. Obviously they would send a healer, just incase one of the captains is injured here. From the descriptions Aizen-Sama gave us it's one of the oldest captains. Unohana Retsu. When they leave Kurosaki Ichigo, he will be healed but his rieatsu will be at its weakest."

"Where's El-queer-o then?"

"What made you think I wasn't here, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra slowly stalked out of the shadows, a smirk painted his face when he saw the panther jump back.

"God fucking damn, the emo bitch comes out of corners now…" Grimmjow folded his arms and glowered at all the superior Espada. "So what, that's it. Just kick the dog while he's down…How pathetic, I refuse to do it." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Have we sprouted feelings for the boy, Grimmjow?" The Sexta Espada scoffed and cracked his neck.

"Hah! Yeah right, I couldn't give two shits about that fucktard, you damn makeup wearing emo."

"Says the man with eyeliner."

"At least I know how to wear it! You clown…painting your whole god-damned face." The Quarto Espada did nothing but close his eyes and ignore Grimmjow.

"_The reason I refuse is because it shows how pathetic you all are. Having to kill him while he's practically dead!! I refuse to stoop to this level of weakness!! I'll kill him when he's at full health and show you all that I am the KING!!" _

* * *

I looked down at the boy. He was such a fool. I knew I shouldn't have left him to protect my sister. This idiot fell before even reaching an Espada. To think, I left Rukia in this child's care. What a undeniably foolish mistake. This place reeks of the smell of hollows. There is nothing but sand everywhere, why did I let Rukia come here?

"Byakuya-san?" I turned around and saw Unohana kneeling before the unconscious boy. "He shall be waking soon, you should get some rest." I looked over to the sleeping Mayuri, Nemu, and Kotetsu. Perhaps she was right.

"Yes." I pulled Senbonzakura from his place on my hip and sat down, with him resting between my neck and shoulder. "Wake me up when he wakes." Senbonzakura hummed slightly. He always did that before I slept, a queer tradition of his.

_I plan to fall asleep quickly this night. For the faster I fall asleep the quicker I can punish that boy._

* * *

**Heh…heh, Hi? Everyone I'm sorry… Its just, my laptop crashed. Right before I had finished writing the last sentence, it was shitty and old. I'm sorta happy it broke. Now I have this new beautiful one :D… The reason it took so long for me to rewrite it was because…I had to rewrite it. :/ I didn't save it on my flash drive (cause I am stupid) But luckily for my birthday (December 7****th****) I got my gorgeous new laptop. Well. For all of my faithful readers, here is an early Christmas/Holiday gift. I decided to make up for all of the wait, I wrote a Christmas story. :D Here it is.**

* * *

**Buon Natale! Attendere ... Che diavolo è quello?!**

**(Merry Christmas! Wait…What the Hell is that?!)**

_**On**__ the first day of Christmas, Starrk gave to me  
__One Ambien pill  
__**On **__the second day of Christmas, Barragan gave to me  
__Two Rubix cubes and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the third day of Christmas, Harribel gave to me  
__Three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the fourth day of Christmas, Ulquiorra gave to me  
__Four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the fifth day of Christmas, Nnoitora gave to me  
__Five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the sixth day of Christmas, Grimmjow gave to me  
__Six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the seventh day of Christmas, Zommari gave to me  
__Seven Viagra pills, six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the eighth day of Christmas, Szayel gave to me  
__Eight shiny scalpels, seven Viagra pills, six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the ninth day of Christmas, Aaroniero gave to me  
__Nine empty jars, eight shiny scalpels, seven Viagra pills, six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the tenth day of Christmas, Yammy gave to me  
__Ten dead pigs, nine empty jars, eight shiny scalpels, seven Viagra pills, six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the eleventh day of Christmas Aizen gave to me  
__An 11 hour headache, ten dead pigs, nine empty jars, eight shiny scalpels, seven Viagra pills, six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill  
__**On**__ the twelfth day of Christmas Gin gave to me  
__12 "Girls Gone Wild" videos, an 11 hour headache, ten dead pigs, nine empty jars, eight shiny scalpels, seven Viagra pills, six bags of catnip, five lacerations, four eyeliner sticks, three shark teeth, two Rubix cubes, and one Ambien pill~~_

"**12 Hueco Mundo Christmas Days"-Me z3**

* * *

"Neh, neh Aizen-sama!" Gin walked into Aizen's room only to find the Lord tied to a chair, clad in a red suit and Santa hat on. "Whatcha doin'?" Aizen growled through the gag and nudged his head to the ties. Gin skipped over and poked his head around the chair, looking all over it. "Well, seems like you're in a mighty fine predicament. Wish I could help ya."

"Aizen-sama is going nowhere until he celebrates Christmas and makes everyone else too." Orihime slunk out of the bathroom wearing a knee high sleeveless red dress with a white belt and Santa hat. Her arms were crossed and had an annoyed expression on her face. Gin's face turned from his normal smile to utter horror.

"You aren't celebrating Christmas?! Aizen-sama! How could you?!" The Lord pulled his hands out of the ties and glared at Orihime when she murmured something along the lines of 'damn, didn't tie em tight enough'. He tugged the gag out of his mouth and rotated his jaw. Trying to get rid of the stiff sensation.

"Easily, Gin." Aizen pulled off the Santa cap and sighed in displeasure at the uncomfortable suit he was wearing. "Christmas is nothing but a Government created holiday to get money."

"You have no spirit."

"You have no common sense."

"You have no heart."

"You have no brain."

"You don't understand love."

"You don't understand politics."

"You-you--You Scrooge!"

"Bah, Humbug…" Aizen couldn't help but smile. He hadn't had such an argument with Gin in years. Gin doubled over in laughter while Orihime giggled to herself. "If you really want me to celebrate Christmas I will, for you." The Lord moseyed over to Orihime and nestled his head against her shoulder. "Just please, don't make me wear this suit. Its unbearably hot." The princess ogled at him up and down.

"I'll say…" The Lord picked his head up and gave the Princess his best pout face, making her laugh and shake her head. "Alright, alright. No suit."

"Yay! Now we get presents!!" Gin bounced out of the room, leaving his usual air of giddiness. Orihime couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, now we need to inform the Espada."

_Yay…_

* * *

"What the hell's Chriiist-mays?" Grimmjow blurted out, after he saw the flyer that Gin handed to everyone.

"Its Christmas, you fool." Ulquiorra looked his paper once over before turning it around and putting on the table.

"Whatever. What the hell is it?"

"If you would be so kind as to stop talking and listen to me, you would know." Aizen sat in his throne at the head of the table as usual, Orihime in his lap still wearing her dress. Making Grimmjow and Nnoitora stare at her bosom. Much to Aizen's displeasure.

"Christmas is a human holiday, it is one of great cheer. Representing and celebrating the birth of God's son, Jesus Christ. Every year, on the 25th of December, people around the world, give presents to each other and spend time merry making." The Lord looked on at the sleeping Starrk, muttering Barragan, interested Harribel, silent Ulquiorra, bored Nnoitora, confused Grimmjow, Zen-ed out Zommari, tittering Szayel, blank Aaroniero and the dumbfounded Yammy. He sighed under his breath in annoyance. "This year we are celebrating it. So find a present to give to everyone and two days from now we shall open our presents next to a magnificent tree. I put Gin and Harribel in charge of decorations." Gin squealed behind Aizen and a faint curse was heard from Harribel. "Also, Grimmjow, you and Ulquiorra are in charge of dinner. I expect a very fine dinner." Ulquiorra stayed quiet, but if you paid close attention, his rieatsu spiked for a quick moment. Just a quick moment.

"Oh HELL no! I'm not working with that emo clown!!" The pissed off Sexta Espada jumped up, knocking his chair down and slammed his hands against the marble table. He successfully made Starrk wake up and Orihime squeak and almost break Aizen's hand when she squeezed it. Aizen looked over to Grimmjow, no sense of anger, no sense of annoyance. Just a smile.

"Please sit back down Grimmjow. I have not finished speaking." Grimmjow grumbled and fell back into his chair as usual. Or he at least thought he was going to fall back into his chair, which he did, but not in the way he intended. Grimmjow tripped on the seat of the chair he knocked down a moment ago and rolled back. He grumbled and stood up, trying to not let anyone see the vermillion spreading across his cheeks. He sat down on the tipped over chair and hunched over like a pouting child. "Thank you."

"I wish to see our tree filled with plenty of presents." The aura surrounding Aizen went from cheerful to deadly in a snap. "Plenty of presents." As quickly as it changed was as quickly as it went back to normal. "You're all dismissed." All the Espada shuffled out the door and muttering to each other, Gin and Tousen soon followed suit. Gin giggling and talking about his plans for decorating Las Noches and Tousen groaning. Aizen and Orihime sat quietly in the meeting hall. Aizen rubbing her sides, and humming. Orihime turned her head to the smiling Lord and laughed.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Her lips clashed with his for a moment before she laid her head against his chest. "So, what are you getting me?"

"You selfish little girl. What could possibly make you think you're not on Santa's naughty list." Aizen kissed her forehead when she whined. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and smiled to himself.

"Well, I'm Gods queen aren't I? I should get automatic top of the good list privileges." Aizen chuckled.

"_That is true, so very true."_

* * *

"Jingle bells, Aizen smells, Tousen laid an egg. Szayel lost his mind and Ichigo ran away. Hey!" Gin merrily skipped down the halls of Las Noches, tugging along a line of lights. When he reached the end of the multi colored lights, he nailed it to the wall. Looking over his handiwork with an air of satisfaction, he cupped a cold hand to his mouth. "Hit it Harribel!" The hall lamps dimmed as the fluorescent bulbs shone. All the blue, green, yellow, pink, white, and red bulbs emitting their colors on the floor. "So pretty." Harribel had sonidoed herself over to where Gin was standing and stood speechless at the beauty of the lights. Each ornament hanging from the green wire gleamed proudly.

"So, this is what the humans do?" Harribel turned and looked to the ex-shinigami. She didn't quite understand it, the human holidays. Then again, as a hollow, she rarely understood anything dealing with humans. Other than them being selfish and ignorant. She sighed and ran a gloved hand through gold locks. "I don't get it."

"The human mind works differently than ours. They worship a God they have never seen, they celebrate a holiday of something that was written in a book. They follow certain rules, not because they want to but because they're told to. They talk about their hearts and souls when they have not one clue of them. They don't understand us, we don't understand them. It's the way it was intended." Starrk walked up next to Harribel and leaned against a cold wall. "None of us remember being a human, if we ever were." He looked down the hall with a frown. Harribel noticed something in his cold gray-blue eyes. It was something that reminded her of sadness.

"Well, you guys are depressing…I'm gonna go bug Ulquiorra and Grimmjow." Gin skipped away, leaving nothing but the echo of him humming. Harribel let out a sigh and turned to Starrk.

"Thank you. I thought I'd be stuck with him for a long time." Starrk let a smirk grace his features. He scratched his goatee and shrugged.

"No problem, besides I wanted to be with you, and he would've been a distraction." Even though you couldn't see it, you could tell Harribel was smiling by the way her eyes scrunched up.

"I feel flattered that the Primo Espada would wake up just to be with me." The wolf before her smiled lazily and grabbed her hand, holding it gently.

"You're the only reason I'd stay up." He gave her a wink and a devils grin before kissing the top of head. Her soft laugh filled the colorful hall.

"You're so corny sometimes…It's cute." They walked down the already lit halls of Las Noches hand in hand.

_Maybe they did have something in common with the humans, and that was the that they need someone to love._

* * *

"You know, I really don't like it when you call me emo." Ulquiorra turned the knob on the oven to 340 degrees and took off the mittens he had been wearing. Grimmjow walked up next to the Quarto Espada and set the timer for thirty-five minutes. He muttered about needing to boil the water for the corn before actually acknowledging that Ulquiorra had spoken.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Grimmjow turned to his ebony haired comrade and sighed. His lanky fingers ran through his aqua locks and he turned back to the pot of water he was about to set on the massive stove. "That fucker just pisses me off sometimes." The Sexta stared into the pot of crystalline water, while the reflection of his teal eyes stared back. His brows furrowed. '_That son of a bitch always tries to fuck with me.' _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ulquiorra laid against his back, his hands wrapping around the panther's waist. He could feel the emerald eyed hollow lay his head between his shoulder blades and sigh.

"Let's just try to make the best out of this situation." Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow and turned back to his recipe book. He flipped through the pages for an apple pie recipe. A small gasp escaped his lips when Grimmjow grabbed him by his sides and hoisted him onto the counter. The Sexta's fingers digging painfully yet pleasurably into his hips. Warm lips collided roughly against much colder ones. Their colors of black and white and tan and blue mixing perfectly in their romantic frenzy. Suddenly Ulquiorra pulled back. Wriggling out of Grimmjow's powerful grasp. "What are you doing?"

"Making the best out of this situation." The Sexta Espada's hand grabbed a fistful of the Quarto's clothing and pulled him back into a hungry kiss. Ulquiorra soon succumbed to the other's demands and had no complaints.

_Dinner would be a little later than expected._

* * *

Gin slowly walked away from the kitchen. His smile and normally cheerful face replaced with one of melancholy and sadness. He was lonely, it seemed like everyone had a significant other. He saw Starrk and Harribel walking through the halls on the monitors in the observatory. While passing the main hall he saw Nnoitora and Szayel participating in the same activities that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were while they should have been decorating the tree. When he was going to sneak into the tea room he saw Orihime and Aizen laying on a couch together, just enjoying each others company. Even the arrancar had found their holiday love. Like Ggio and Mila-Rose, who had been chasing each other down the halls and laughing. They all seemed so happy. Unlike Gin, who never spent a Christmas away from Rangiku. He wondered what she was doing, probably hanging out with Izuru and Momo like always. The saddened fox trudged up to his room and slid under his covers. Not bothering to undress of change. He hoped to sleep the next day away.

_He dreamt about a time when he didn't need to fake his smile._

* * *

_**Christmas Day.**_

_

* * *

_

All the Espada and their fraccion sat around a magnificent Christmas tree, decorated with anything and everything, while Aizen leaned against Orihime and smiled at everyone. They were all joking and laughing, it was nice to unwind and enjoy themselves.

"Now now, settle down. Grimmjow will pass out the presents." Grimmjow mumbled and stood. He passed out the presents, more like threw them and then sat back down. "What are you all waiting for? Go ahead and open them." Everyone started digging into their presents, they all got at least eleven presents except for the fraccion who only got six at most. Their laughter erupted throughout the hall. Making Orihime sigh and smile. She missed her friends, she missed Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki… She even missed Kon. Even though she missed them all, she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her happy time with her new and special yet dysfunctional family. Aizen noticed her slight displeasure and kissed her cheek, trying to reassure her. "Why don't you open one of yours?" The Lord leant down and picked up a medium sized present for her. "This one is from Gin. Speaking of Gin…where is he?" Orihime smiled and pushed an orange lock behind her ear.

"He's with the gift I gave him." She gave the clueless Aizen a wink and began to open her present. Utter horror overcame her face when she saw the candy bikini that was under the pretty tissue paper. Grimmjow saw this and doubled over in laughter shouting at Aizen and saying that he hoped the Lord had a big appetite. That earned him a box to the head. Ulquiorra looked to his lover beside him and nudged his side a little with his elbow. When he got the Sexta's attention he handed him his present. It was a small box, with blue and silver wrapping. Once Grimmjow opened it, he instantly pulled it out and stared at it in amazement. It was a bouncy ball of Aizen's head.

"When you get mad at him, you can throw him at a wall." Grimmjow laughed manically and began playing wall-ball with his new toy. Harribel, who was in her resurrection form from training with her fraccion, watched Grimmjow in annoyance. She didn't notice the silver chain that dressed her neck until Starrk pulled his hands away and made a sound of satisfaction. It was a gorgeous necklace that shined every which way in the light. She looked back up to the Primo Espada and smiled. She leant forward and kissed Starrk, thanking him for the present. All the Espada and their fraccion seemed quite happy with the gifts they got, each of them smiling when they filed out the room, carrying a bundle of assorted items. Orihime was happy with her gifts, getting a bracelet from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, a sweater from Harribel, some slippers from Starrk, perfume from Szayel, and many other things. Aizen didn't care much for his presents. Even though he did get quite a few nice ones. The Lord looked down at his queen. It was their turn to exchange presents. He went first. He handed her the small box and smiled. She opened the black velvet box and gasped in amazement. Inside the box was a necklace, it had a gold chain and a diamond, very simple but something made that diamond very special. It glowed a soft indigo, and if you looked very close you could see something inside it swirl.

"It's infused with my rieatsu so you'll always be protected, even if I am not with you." Orihime was at a loss for words. The pure beauty of the diamond made her speechless. The Lord smiled in satisfaction and kissed his queen. After he clasped the necklace on her, Orihime got his present and handed it to the Espada king. He took it and opened it in a way that looked like an art. He smiled at what was inside, it was a small chain with a jade symbol for love and eternity hooked on it. The teen took it from him and clasped it onto his neck, smiling at him after. She hugged the Lord and sighed in satisfaction.

"Merry Christmas, Sousuke."

"Merry Christmas, Liebe."

He took her hand and they strolled to the kitchen where everyone was gathered, he sat at the head of the table and she sat on his right. Aizen watched as his queen took part in the conversations, laughing and enjoying herself. He himself smiled, a true smile. Even if it was the governments biggest scandal to get money, it was something his queen enjoyed. Something his Espada enjoyed, and something he enjoyed. He lifted his knife and tapped it against his red wine and stood up, taking the glass in his hand.

"I would like to propose a toast, to us, to our family." Everyone lifted their glass and recited in harmony.

"To our family." Sousuke Aizen looked at all his followers and at his love. His smile widened and he lifted his glass a little higher.

"_Merry Christmas."_


End file.
